Reimagia
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.
1. New Beginnings

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Ah, yay! My brand-new series! 😊 I'm excited to bring "Reimagia" to you all! As I said before, there's plenty more mystery in here, along with lots of suspense and danger. And of course, I have a few surprises in store, as I'm sure you know already. 😉 With that said, let's get started with the first chapter, with a graduation, of course! :D

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

* * *

It was late spring. The sun was a continuous fixture above most days, and the sky was bluer than ever. Most of the plants were back in full bloom after the especially active winter mere months before.

Today was extra special, though. Today was a day when some of the brightest minds would venture forth into the world, armed with knowledge and experiences that would shadow them for the rest of their lives. It was Ever Realm Academy's graduation day.

Meanwhile, James had already graduated from Chivalry Hall the previous week, and he'd even begun an apprenticeship with Sir Finnegan, who was already pushing the young prince to be the best knight he could be. And he'd been given the day off to see his sisters graduate, which they'd previously done for him.

* * *

Sofia sat in her lavender pajamas in front of Calista's Looking Back Glass. She watched through the mirror as the younger teen moved behind her, using her wand to magically fix her hair. "Did you decide on something yet?" she asked in a teasing manner, grinning at the girl through the mirror's reflection.

"It's far more difficult than you can imagine," Calista retorted, placing one hand on her hip as her other held the wand firmly. "There are many possible hairstyles you could wear, but it's so difficult finding one that reflects your graduation day."

"As long as I don't end up with tangles," the princess requested, yawning as Calista grinned toward her.

"Magical hair tangles? Now, _there's_ a pessimistic concept." Calista playfully tapped Sofia on the head with her wand. "You're getting as bad as Uncle Ceddy, Sofia."

Sofia laughed. "I know. I hear that a lot…" She shrugged as Calista began waving her wand a bit. "Although he's not nearly as pessimistic as he used to be. I've gotten him to the positively-realistic stage at this point, I think."

The younger girl smiled thoughtfully. "You're really good for him, Sofia. I'm glad he's got a friend—and a _partner_ —like you." She giggled as the princess blushed modestly and laughed softly. "Now, hold still. I think I've got the grandest hairstyle idea."

A few magic words later, and Sofia's hair was magically whisked into a new style: most of the auburn locks poured down her back and to the floor in gentle waves, but the top half was twisted into an elaborate waterfall braid, a few sections highlighted with tiny amethyst gems embedded in the braid. "Ah, it's lovely, if I do say so myself." She grinned and conjured a smaller mirror before passing it to the princess. "Here, turn around and have a look. See what you think."

Sofia did as suggested and gasped in awe when she saw her hairstyle. It was definitely different, but she thought it was… "Beautiful," she breathed, grinning as she lowered the mirror and glanced back toward her younger friend. "Okay, so you can do my hair _every_ day if it's going to look _that_ good."

Calista laughed. "I would, but I still sort of have school and homework to do. But not you, Miss Ever Realm Academy Graduate." She grinned before folding her arms as Sofia stood.

"A graduate…again." The princess paused as a reflective expression passed over her features. "It seems like such a long time ago that we first graduated from Royal Prep, and now this." She sighed. "I only know how to be a student, Calista… What's next for me, I wonder?"

The little sorceress smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Just do what feels right in your heart, and you'll be fine."

The teenager smiled at her friend. "Why are you so mature already?"

Before the young sorceress could respond, she winced as she heard a crash outside her door, along with yelling from both Cordelia _and_ Cedric—each one blaming the other for something that caused the crash. The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes as Sofia snickered. "Because, in _my_ family, _one_ of us has to be." She smirked as Sofia laughed, her eyes turning to the door as she heard a knock. "It's open!"

"Calista, dear, are you awake already?" Cordelia asked as she entered her daughter's room, Cedric following behind her and rubbing his head (where she'd evidently hit him). She gasped softly upon noticing Sofia. "Princess Sofia, I didn't realize you were here too. And my, your hair looks lovely!"

Sofia smiled and clasped her hands together as she noticed Cedric turn to her. "Thanks, Ms. Cordelia. Calista fixed it for me…for graduation today."

"I can't believe it's already time for your graduation," Cedric mumbled, folding his arms. "Seems like only yesterday, your Royal Prep graduation took place." He sighed dramatically, giving her a playful smile. "Stop growing up already."

She grinned at her friend. "I would if I could, Mr. Cedric…"

"I see you still haven't gotten dressed yet though," Cordelia mentioned, chuckling softly as the princess smiled sheepishly. "Holding off as long as possible, I take it?"

"It's not that… My mom said she'd gotten dresses for Amber and me, but she had to make a few last-minute adjustments to both of them or something like that. She said ours are pretty similar, so…" She shrugged. "I haven't even seen them yet."

"She seems to be making this a tradition," Cedric told her as he tapped his chin. "Wasn't your last dress also a surprise from your mother?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And she took me to our old house to pick it up. This time she is giving both of the dresses to Amber and me in private." The teen grinned at the others. "So I guess you guys will just have to be the surprised ones this time." She walked over to Cedric and gently hugged him, holding onto him a little longer than usual as he returned the sentiment. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave behind another school, Mr. Cedric," she murmured quietly as Cordelia showed Calista her dress for the occasion. "I am so out of my comfort zone already…"

"It's going to be all right, Sofia," he whispered back to her as he gently tightened his hold on her, a reassuring gesture. "If it makes you feel better, I have something in mind that I'm sure will cheer you up."

Sofia looked up toward her friend and grinned. "Does it involve cake?"

"Uh, no." He laughed as she giggled. "That's not my department. But you'll soon find out." He released her and gently took her hands. "I'm very proud of you, you know. I know how much stress you were under, how hard you studied, and how difficult it has been juggling studies and Protector duties…among other things. And whatever path you _do_ choose next, you will excel at it, just like you have with everything else."

She smiled gently at him. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She sighed happily. "I guess I'd better go see if Amber is up yet. I'll see you guys at the graduation." She turned to the younger girl. "Thanks for fixing my hair, Calista. You're awesome."

Calista laughed. "Glad to help, Sofia!"

Sofia attempted to leave, but she found that Cedric still held her hands, and he had something of a far-away look in his eyes. She blinked.

Cedric, meanwhile, was looking at his friend (once his apprentice and now his partner). Where a young girl of eight years old, eleven years old, fourteen years old once stood, he now had a sixteen-year-old princess before him. The years had flown by far quicker than he'd ever imagined, and it was startling to him, to say the least.

"Mr. Cedric?"

He blinked, shaking his head and smiling as he released her hands. "Er, sorry, Sofia… Y-You'd best run along then."

She blinked again, a little confused, before smiling and nodding. "Yeah… I'll see you guys at graduation." She waved to them before leaving the room.

"Are you all right, Uncle Ceddy?" Calista asked in concern as she held onto the red dress her mother had gotten her.

"Huh?" Cedric glanced toward his niece and sister. "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"It only gets worse, Cedric," Cordelia told her brother in understanding, smiling calmly as he frowned contemplatively. "She's going to keep growing up. The little girl you once knew is now a young woman, and soon she'll be in the real world with the rest of us. But you needn't worry about her. The princess has a good head on her shoulders, and she's very intelligent and creative. She will be fine."

"Yes," he responded somewhat curtly, "and eventually…she'll realize she doesn't need _me_ anymore."

"I think that's where you're wrong." Cordelia ran a brush through her daughter's hair as her brother sat down, tossing her a perplexed glance. "If she agrees to what you have planned after graduation, she'll need you more than ever." She smiled gently at her brother. "Besides, you never stop needing the people you love, Cedric… No matter how old you get."

He sighed and nodded. "I suppose…" He then smiled appreciatively toward the sorceress. "Thanks, Cordy."

She winked in response before continuing her task of tackling Calista's hair.

* * *

"Sofia, can you come here for just a few minutes?" Miranda asked as she peeked into her daughter's room. "Meet me in Amber's room." She then left.

"Sure?" Sofia muttered to herself as she slipped from the window seat and hurried after her mother. Upon entering her sister's room, she grinned. "Wow, Amber! You look great!"

Amber smiled and twirled once, allowing her new dress to flow out around her and settle around her ankles. The dress was chartreuse with pleating along the skirt portion. Around her waist lay a dark green band with the Enchancian crest sewn into the center. Her hair was intricately braided down her back with a few tendrils framing her face. Unlike Sofia, she opted for no extra jewels. And on her right ring finger resided Desmond's ring from several months ago during Wassailia. "Mom made this! Can you believe it? It's amazing!"

Miranda smiled fondly at the blonde before beckoning Sofia forward, laughing softly as she complied. "Hold out your hands." As she did so, the queen placed a box into the girl's hands. "Happy Graduation Day, Sofia. Go ahead and open it."

Sofia untied the purple ribbon from the box and let it fall to the floor as she pulled out a dress that was rather similar to Amber's, except it was a beautiful lavender shade. Her eyes widened as she laughed. "Wow! Mom, you made these? I mean, I knew you did, but… Wow…" She looked toward her mother curiously.

"I did. And Cordelia helped a bit too, especially with the crests."

"It's wonderful…" She smiled and threw her arms around the queen's neck, hugging her as the dress stayed carefully clasped in her hands. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome, Sofia…" She smiled and kissed the girl's forehead as she let her go. "You'd better get dressed. We're leaving soon. I've got to get Corban ready."

"Does he have a cute little suit?" Amber joked, laughing.

"As a matter of fact, he does, Amber." Miranda smirked as the girls exchanged humorous glances. "And he looks rather sharp for a one-year-old, if I do say so myself." She winked. "Thirty minutes, girls." With that, she left.

"Wow," Sofia breathed, looking down at her dress. She then giggled as she looked toward Amber. "We haven't had anything that's matched this much since we were in the Buttercups."

Amber smiled. "One last time, hmm?" She reached up and played with the younger princess's bouncing waves and waterfall braid. "Now who did this?"

"Calista!" She laughed as her sister blinked in surprise. "It's magic, Amber."

"Oh, right." The future queen laughed. "Well, go get dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay."

* * *

Once she'd cleaned up and dressed, Sofia sat at her vanity, observing her reflection. Despite coming to terms with growing up quite some time ago, the girl in the mirror almost made her cry. She missed her younger years a lot, but then again, she wouldn't give up what she'd experienced and learned for anything in the world. She'd had so many more opportunities that others could only dream of: owning a magical amulet, setting a princess free from said amulet, being a Protector, studying magic on a daily basis, visiting magical and secret realms… She loved her life.

She looked at a framed portrait sitting on her vanity and hummed thoughtfully as her fingers traced the edges. It was a painting Amber had done of her and Cedric during Sofia's birthday a few months ago. While she'd insisted that they simply sit and pose for her at first, she'd changed her mind and had them stand next to the water instead, staring off at the sunset as the wind blew the younger princess's hair around both of them. 'It makes for such a serene and mysterious painting,' Amber had explained at the time. And she was right… It had to be one of her favorite gifts she'd gotten for her birthday.

"Just wait till you see what else is out there," she whispered to herself, feeling a smile spreading across her face. "This is only just the beginning, Sofia. Relax. Everything's going to be okay." With a deep breath, she stood up and gave herself a once-over before leaving her room to head downstairs with her family and friends.

A strong gust of wind rushed through the room (which was odd, since the window was _not_ open), knocking the princess's portrait off the vanity, a sickening crack of glass following as the wind disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

Graduation was even more emotional the second time around.

For Amber, it was definitely her final time, especially since her duties from here on out would be putting into practice everything she'd learned at the academy. She was gearing up to shadow her father and learn from him what was expected of her as a future queen. And of course, there was her relationship with Desmond. She knew their future was bright and would be shared eventually, so she was excited to see what would happen.

For Sofia, she knew she'd continue her roles she'd previously attained. She had no desire to give up her Protector status, nor did she want to relinquish her partnership with Cedric. Those were the two most important things to her. Her role as a Story Keeper was still important, but it wasn't as demanding now as it had been when she was younger. In fact, she wondered if she'd pass that along to someone in the future somehow, if it was possible… Maybe Calista?

The stage at this graduation was far grander than the one at Royal Prep, and Sofia couldn't help but noticing. Of course, Ever Realm Academy was much larger with many more students from all over the realm, plenty of whom were also graduating and with whom she and Amber had made friends. While the stage with the fairies had been small, intimate, and welcoming, this one seemed a bit daunting and even intimidating… The walk across felt like it took forever, and the cheers in the crowd when she accepted her diploma from Headmistress Azhalrée were deafening… It was like she was doing everything in slow motion.

And that's when she felt it. That familiar (yet unwelcome) jolt in her hands that she'd first experienced when she was fourteen years old—when she and Cedric had first started their Magical Ambassadors adventures. She hadn't felt it since she'd learned how to control her newer powers, so to feel it now, here, in front of hundreds—if not thousands—of people… She didn't know how to react.

"Sofia?"

The auburn-haired girl blinked, realizing that the headmistress was frowning in concern, her soft pink eyes imploring as she gazed at her. "Headmistress Azhalrée, I…"

"Nervous?" she guessed, smiling. "It's fine. Just take your diploma. And congratulations." She hugged her gently, as she had done with the other students. "I expect amazing things from you, and I'm so proud of you," she whispered before releasing her and gently patting her arm before seeing to the next person.

Those words instantly calmed the anxious teenager, and she felt a bit lighter as she descended the stage. She returned to her seat next to Amber, who leaned over to her.

"Are you all right?" she asked, clearly concerned. "You look a little pale. And you were sort of stumbling up there on the stage."

"Heh, I'm fine… Just nervous, I guess."

Amber smiled and linked her arm with her sister's, gently patting her hand. "Well, it's over. We did it." She squealed quietly so as not to interrupt the other names being called. "We're graduates again!"

Sofia smiled uncertainly. "Ha, yeah. Yay!" She looked down at her hand that Amber was holding, and she considered for a moment asking her to let go since she still felt a lot of discomfort from the random jolting of power, but she also didn't want to let go of the one bit of grounding stability she had, so she endured the pain until the end of the ceremony.

* * *

That evening, several guests attended the graduation party for the girls, including James, who would leave the next day to go off on one of his new knight quests with Sir Finnegan. The girls thought it felt really weird not having their brother around all the time, but they'd known changes were coming. This was one they just had to accept. It was much harder on Amber, of course, because separating twins always seemed to be tougher than separating any other normal siblings. 'It's like half of me is missing,' she'd explained to Sofia one evening after he'd been gone for a few days. And that statement alone had caused the normally-composed and sometimes-aloof princess to burst into tears; Amber didn't always show it, but she dearly loved her twin. Rarely had they spent time apart in the past, and this was just the start. It would take a whole lot of adjusting, but she knew she'd eventually come to terms with it. Besides, she still had Sofia and Corban, and their parents, and of course even Desmond to keep her company many times a week. She'd just have to wait a little longer to see her twin…

The royal sisters got plenty of different gifts for their graduation: books, flowers, hand-carved figurines of the finest quality, outfits for 'the real world' as their Grand Mum had put it, and many more things. When everything was finished, Sofia was surprised to find Cedric beckoning her over to the side of the ballroom as guests began clearing out.

"What's wrong, Mr. Cedric?" she asked tiredly, exhaustion evident on her face and lacing her voice.

"I might ask you the same thing," he pointed out, gently reaching out and cupping her chin. "Talk to me and tell me what is going on."

She considered telling him about the previous magical jolt, but looking around briskly and still seeing so many people, she knew that now was not the time. She glanced back at her friend and smiled apologetically. "Later, Mr. Cedric… I'll tell you later."

He frowned, folding his arms.

"I promise," she stated clearly, garnering a sigh and a nod from her friend.

"Very well." He lowered his arms and smiled at her. "By the way, I suppose it's time for _my_ graduation gift to you."

She smiled shyly, shaking her head. "You didn't have to get me anything, Mr. Cedric. You've already given me so much."

"It's not quite about what I'm giving you… It's more about where I hope to _take_ you." He smirked as her eyes widened in realization. "You remember our conversation some time ago about Reimagia?"

"Yeah! Of course! It's where people go to learn how to be full-fledged…sorcerers…" She grinned slowly as she stepped up to him, excitedly grasping his robe. "Are we going?"

"If your parents approve, then yes." He smiled as she made a sound of excitement and hugged him. He laughed, patting her back as he returned the hug. "And only if this is what you really want… I'm not forcing you into accepting this new role. Merlin knows, you have more than enough at this rate."

Sofia giggled as she stepped back, smiling up at him. "Mr. Cedric, since I was a little girl, I've loved magic. I used to think how neat it would be to actually be able to do magic myself, and to meet a real sorcerer. Well, I think it's safe to say that both my wishes came true." She grasped her amulet. "I got my magic…" She then grinned at him. "And I got my sorcerer."

Cedric laughed. "I suppose that's one way of putting it…"

"To actually be able to be a sorceress myself, if it's even possible, would be that other big dream come true…like filling in the last piece of the puzzle, in a way…" She smiled excitedly. "Let's do it."

"Wonderful." He held out one arm to her, smiling as she linked their arms together. "Let's go talk to your father then."

* * *

"Is this another _Mainlandia_?" Roland asked teasingly as Corban sat on his lap, dressed in a light blue royal suit, his thicker hair styled similarly to James's now (just a few shades darker, of course). His blue eyes were wide and focused on the two friends before him, and he'd even stopped babbling upon seeing his older sister.

"No, sire," Cedric responded, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "In truth, this land is of far greater importance…" He looked toward the princess, who nodded. "For both your daughter and myself…"

Sofia stepped forward, a look of determination on her face. "Dad, Mr. Cedric and I want to go to Reimagia…so that I can become a full-fledged sorceress."

The king appeared to be a bit startled at first, because the request was just so sudden. However, he stared at the auburn-haired girl contemplatively for a few moments before chuckling a bit. "That would mean a lot to you, wouldn't it?" He sighed as Sofia nodded. "It's a dangerous job, you know?"

"It's not just a job, Dad," Sofia corrected. "It's a way of life. It's a part of people."

Cedric smiled proudly at her declaration. She was right, after all.

"And I already do plenty of dangerous things on a near-daily basis, and I'm just fine. The Protector duties aside, even being a _princess_ can sometimes be dangerous. How often are royals targeted for different reasons?"

Roland nodded. "I understand your point…"

"Besides, if I learn the ways of the sorcerers and learn how to fully control whatever powers the Amulet of Avalor has, and anything else I've acquired over the years, wouldn't that be worth it?" She smiled excitedly. "Besides, Mr. Cedric believes in me too."

The king's gaze suddenly shifted to Cedric, whose demeanor became a bit nervous and uncertain. "I see…"

"He told me that I could be a great sorceress…" Sofia clasped her hands behind her back. "I just need the opportunity to try, Dad… And I'll be careful. I promise."

"I have no doubt you will, Sofia." Roland stood and passed Corban over to Cedric, who blinked and cautiously accepted the little boy, holding onto him hesitantly. The king placed his hands on Sofia's shoulders. "If this is what you want… If this is a path you want to pursue, you have my blessing."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"You've graduated twice now, Sofia, not to mention saved countless people and kingdoms over the years." He smiled. "I wouldn't stand in your way now. Not when you've more than proven how determined and loyal you are. At this rate, I'd say there's probably nothing you _can't_ do."

Sofia grinned and hugged her father, laughing as he hugged her back. "Thanks, Dad… That means a lot to me." She looked up at him. "We've still got to tell Mom…"

Roland laughed. "Don't worry. We will tell her in the morning. She's asleep already." He looked toward Cedric. "When do you two plan to leave?"

"Within a week, Your Majesty," Cedric responded, sighing as the little boy rested his head on his shoulder and stared up at him with adoring blue eyes. He eyed the baby curiously. "I think Prince Corban is trying to indicate something to me…"

Sofia giggled as she walked over to him, taking her brother from her friend. "It's called showing affection, Mr. Cedric." She winked playfully. "He thinks you're interesting."

Cedric smirked and folded his arms, murmuring to her as Roland walked back to his throne, "Must run in the family, hmm?"

She smiled before looking toward Roland. "So, it's really okay, Dad?"

He nodded calmly, chuckling. "It's fine. But Cedric, take care of her. Once again, I'm entrusting my daughter's safety to you."

Cedric nodded as Sofia leaned against his arm, smiling toward him serenely. "I won't let you down, King Roland." He returned Sofia's smile. "I'll protect her with all I have. I promise."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: In the Palm of Your Hand


	2. In the Palm of Your Hand

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: All right, so the first chapter was 14 pages long, and I JUST realized that. Lol. Well, I guess most of you are okay with longer chapters anyway. Just a note that a few of these chapters WILL be long, because there's a lot of content to cover: discussions, training, riddle solving, etc. 😉 Needless to say, some of you have already seen the mysterious stuff starting to happen. You will be meeting some new characters soon. Remember what I've always told you: things aren't always what they seem. As John Kramer says in many of the _Saw_ movies: "Your instincts will tell you to do one thing. I implore you to do the opposite." Yes, that is a very strange analogy, but I think it'll make sense in the context of this story before I'm done. :D Enjoy!

Note: To form the land of Reimagia, I was inspired by multiple places: Switzerland, New Zealand, Iceland, Avalor, a vast majority of Wyoming and Montana, and even New Mexico (particularly the color scheme). 😊 Also, fun side note: I've been using the Sims 4 to create my layout for Reimagia, including a few of the buildings. Naturally, I created Cedric and Sofia. Well… Sofia is a straight-A student (naturally) with a side-job as a secret agent (don't ask…) and an affinity for starting bonfires and never dousing them (seriously, she's set the place on fire THREE TIMES already), and Cedric has discovered a love for fishing and randomly singing to trees. *face palm* I'll say this: it's never boring in the Sims version! Lol!

* * *

Chapter 2: In the Palm of Your Hand

* * *

After clearing things with Miranda and getting her blessing as well, the two friends prepared for their trip to Reimagia. Both were rather anxious yet excited, because they knew it would probably lead to some new and exhilarating changes: namely Sofia's potential transformation into a full-fledged sorceress. Of course, they wouldn't get ahead of themselves just yet… There was still much she needed to learn and a lot of training she would need before that could happen. Luckily, she already had a massive magical advantage, so that definitely benefited her a great deal.

Sofia had discovered her cracked portrait the evening she'd returned from her graduation party. She knew that it had been intact before she left, and there was no wind since her window had been shut. Ultimately, she chalked it up to maybe Rex accidentally knocking it off or something, and she soon forgot about it after replacing the frame and glass. After all, the picture itself was fine, which was all she cared about. Still, something didn't settle well with her about it, even if she'd determined a probable cause…

* * *

Reimagia required a different method of travel than that of flight or sailing, since the realm only existed via a magical passage of sorts. The AutoCoach could get them to their destination, but only if they took the precise route as indicated by the magical society.

* * *

"How exactly are we supposed to get to Reimagia?" Sofia wondered as she helped Cedric load up the AutoCoach the following week. "If we aren't going to fly there… How _do_ we get there?"

"There is a secret cave just north of here that many magic wielders have used in the past to pass from one realm to the next," he explained with a bit of difficulty as he hauled her trunk onto the back of the coach. "What on earth did you put in here, Sofia? Boulders?"

"I actually brought most of my things with me," she admitted with a sheepish grin. "If I'm going to be training with you and away for a while, I want to feel like I'm home, you know?"

"Yes, well, 'home' is going to break my back." He groaned as he settled the trunk into place, and then he frowned. "…I suppose I could have just used magic to lift it…" He tossed his friend a minor look of annoyance as she snickered. "Oh, very funny." He glanced up as he heard a caw and blinked as Wormwood landed on his shoulder. "Wormy? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see the two of you off, I suppose," he muttered indifferently, yawning. "I'll be staying with Nina, and _not_ with your smothering sister, Cedric. If I have to hear her gush about her new pair of boots one more time, I _will_ return to the Mystic Isles and _ask_ them to lock me up."

Sofia laughed. "I can think of a few who might actually comply with that, so be careful what you wish for."

The bird rolled his eyes before clearing his throat. "So… How long do you two plan to be gone?"

"It's hard to say," Cedric responded honestly. "We could be gone a few weeks or a few months… Depending on how long it takes for Sofia to complete her training."

"Ugh, _that long_?" Wormwood sighed. "Not that I mind staying with Nina and Mr. Birdsong. But it's always so _boring_ when I don't get to harass the two of you after a while." He grinned as Sofia gave him a pointed stare.

"Thanks, Wormwood," she deadpanned. " _Love_ you too."

"It's June now," Cedric surmised. "If I had to guess, I'd assume we'll be back before Wassailia. And it's not like we can't visit or anything, especially with the twins' birthday coming up."

"Amber would be so irritated if we didn't come to their birthday party," Sofia realized, laughing. "You're right. We'd better remember to come back for that at least. I just hope James gets to celebrate with her." She sighed. "Amber has been sort of sad about him not being around much, and now with me gone too…" She shrugged. "I hope Desmond can cheer her up, because she pretty much broke down last night when I reminded her that I'd be gone for a while."

"It's nice that you're so close to your sister," the sorcerer remarked as Wormwood began lifting into the air. "At least yours isn't a suffocating know-it-all."

"No," the princess agreed with a grin. "That was Hildegard. And we are _definitely_ not sisters." She laughed.

"I suppose I'll see you both whenever you choose to grace us all with your presence again," the raven informed them sarcastically. "Do try to be careful and not get yourselves killed."

"What cheery words of comfort, Wormy," Cedric returned just as sarcastically as he and Sofia clambered into the AutoCoach. "Send our best to Nina. And for Merlin's sake, be good."

"Ugh. I'll settle for 'tolerable.' 'Good' is still such a detestable adjective in my vocabulary…ironically enough."

After bidding the bird farewell, Cedric and Sofia took off north toward their first destination.

* * *

"Now, we're looking for Caegan's Caves," Cedric told his friend as the AutoCoach carried on its way. "You'll recognize them by their unique 'C' pattern, complete with a deep cenote in the center. We must enter through the _right_ set of caves to get to Reimagia."

"What's to the left?" Sofia instantly wondered.

"I'm not quite sure, but my father stressed going to the right. And as you very well know, I'd rather not go against his word, especially if it's something that's going to get us lost."

"Hmm. Maybe one day we'll figure out what the left side holds." She smiled and leaned back against her seat. She absently reached up and grasped her amulet, sliding the pink jewel along the chain until it encountered a tiny obstacle: the new, small, purple raven charm he'd given her several months ago, when he'd first named her his partner. She glanced up toward her friend. "Are you as nervous about this as I am?"

He sighed, folding his arms. "Probably more, to be honest…"

She frowned in concern. "I know it's going to be difficult, and it's going to take time… Is there anything else I should know?"

"I'm going to be absolutely honest with you, Sofia." He unfolded his arms and reached out one hand, taking hers. "You already know how dangerous magic can be. For a princess with no magical lineage, possessing the magical qualities alone is simply unheard of—and amazing. However, properly learning the techniques to utilize those abilities as a sorceress will take training and patience. But it _is_ dangerous learning those techniques, and you _can_ and probably _will_ get hurt sometimes."

Sofia nodded slowly as she gently squeezed his hand. "I'm sort of used to that by now."

"Yes, I know, but I want you to keep your wits about you. If you slip up at the wrong time, then not only could any magical mishap be dangerous, it could also potentially be fatal. It doesn't matter if it's light or dark magic…" He sighed heavily. "Again, I'm more than certain that you can become a magnificent sorceress. After all, I never would have offered you the opportunity if I didn't believe you could… I guess I just see you as Sofia—my closest friend—first, and then a magically-talented princess second." He smiled. "Which is the way it should be."

She returned his smile. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric. And I understand how dangerous this training will be. I promise to stay focused and keep out of harm's way as much as possible." She tilted her head curiously as he released her hand. "And what will you be doing while I'm training? …Or will _you_ be the one training me?"

He laughed. "No, no… If that were the case, we could have just stayed in Enchancia." He clasped his hands into his lap. "There are a number of revered trainers in Reimagia who can offer you plenty of guidance: from wand spellcasting to light magic enhancement to hand magic to—"

"Wait, someone _actually_ specializes in hand magic?" she asked, intrigued as he nodded. "Really?"

"Well, there was the last time I heard, anyway…" He shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out when we get there."

* * *

The AutoCoach flew onward until they eventually arrived at Caegan's Caves. The rocky landform was indeed in a 'C' shape, with a beautiful blue pool of water settled directly in the center of the caves. The cave on the left looked rather dark and gloomy, with vines covering the entrance; the cave on the right looked more open with some light shimmering within. With a magical order, Cedric veered the vehicle to the right, sending them into the well-lit caves.

Before long, the AutoCoach picked up speed, and the view outside their windows quickly changed from stony walls to open skies.

"Is this it?" Sofia asked, gasping as she looked out the window. "Is this Reimagia?"

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Yes."

The Kingdom of Mahiya and the Mystic Isles were no doubt beautiful, but Reimagia had a mixture of the magic of those lands and the charming qualities of Avalor. All around, the skies were painted with varying shades of blue, purple, red, gold, and so many other variations. Whereas stars would normally sparkle at night anywhere else, they shimmered amid the opaque rainbow colors of the sky here. Surrounding the area were numerous mountains with some snow still covering the topmost sections, and large bodies of crystal-blue water nestled at the banks of the large landforms. One particular landform was actually a bit smaller than the mountains (perhaps more like a tall hill), and it was a combination of clay, rock, and grass. Hovering at the backside of this was a grand silver stone that seemed to grow from the earth far below, making it perhaps the largest single stone ever beheld. And of course, no magical land would be complete without cascading waterfalls, which fell from a grand precipice to the southwest of the main hill. One waterfall even fell in streams of rainbow water.

Leading up the hill was a colorful road made of black, blue, purple, silver, and deep orange iridescent stones. Along the way were several buildings and stands, which were probably either marketplace fixtures or village houses. Farther up the hill lay a domelike building, something that looked a bit like an apartment, a setting with multiple colorful buildings, and at the very top was a stone castle with blue and green streaming flags on the highest point. Upon second glance, the friends noted that among the grass and rocks were multiple colorful crystals growing from the land, which was both a beautiful yet strange sight.

"Wow," Sofia breathed in awe. "I can see why this land is hidden now…"

"Yes," Cedric murmured, "but unlike Mångata, this place is more well-known in the magic circles. It's not a _complete_ mystery, except to the non-magical people, of course."

"And this is where we'll be living for a while," she realized with a grin as Cedric nodded. "I guess I should start my letter now: 'Dear Mom, Dad, Amber, James, and Corban… I love you guys, but Reimagia is beautiful and magical, and I've decided to just stay here. Please send the rest of my things…and Clover. That is all. See you at Wassailia. Love, Sofia.'"

Cedric rolled his eyes as she laughed. "Your sister would track you down and drag you back if you ever did that. Besides, as beautiful as it is, Enchancia is your home and a part of you. You'd miss it eventually."

She smiled, noticing the truth behind his words. " _You'd_ miss it too."

"Of course," he admitted, smiling softly. "Enchancia is as much my home as it is yours, my dear."

"Hmm." She sighed happily as she clasped her hands. "So, where do we start?"

"We must meet at The Galley with the current leader of Reimagia: Sir Leignton. He will help us get settled into our temporary dwelling, and he'll figure out a method of training for you."

"You know, you never did answer my question earlier. What will _you_ be doing while I'm training?"

"Sleeping," he jested, grinning as she scoffed. "I'll be nearby, I'm sure. You're my partner, after all. I can't just leave you unattended."

Sofia poked his arm playfully. "I'm your partner—not your puppy. I'm not going to wander off if you're not there the entire time."

He smirked and grasped her hand, causing her to laugh. "Good to know."

* * *

Before long, the AutoCoach settled outside the rather small castle (The Galley, according to Cedric), and the two friends exited. As they approached the entrance, two guards stepped forward, halting them.

"State your business," the female guard insisted, her hand wrapped around her sword as she patiently awaited their response.

"We are here to see Sir Leignton," Cedric responded calmly, though after seeing the woman's weapon, he felt anything but. For whatever reason, real weapons still unnerved him, despite the fact that he had magic to counteract them, if need be. Perhaps it was that 'mortal' side of him that urged him to remain wary and cautious. "I am Cedric the Great from the Kingdom of Enchancia, and my partner Princess Sofia of Enchancia is accompanying me."

"And what business would a sorcerer and a princess have with Sir Leignton?" the male guard asked, standing next to his own partner. "Our leader is a very busy man. Unless you have official business, we're going to have to deny you entrance to Reimagia."

"I'm training to be a sorceress," Sofia finally gushed, grinning at the older guards, who blinked at her. "Tell them, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric sighed and pressed one hand to his temple as the guards turned their gaze to him. "She is… I apologize for her zealous declaration, of course."

"Nonsense," the woman laughed, finally showing some sense of ease. " _That_ is a celebratory cause, and all you had to say. Come with us, and we'll introduce you to our leader."

After ensuring that a few more guards stood in their place, the two partners led the Enchancians into the castle.

* * *

Sofia took in her surroundings, her mouth agape in awe as she looked at all the magical surroundings: the floating candles, the constantly-changing portraits, the rainbow light streaming in through the top windows… It was simply amazing. "I love magic," she sighed wistfully before smiling toward her friend.

Cedric chuckled and nodded before amicably linking arms with her. "As do I, my dear."

When they arrived at the throne room, the friends noticed a man on a large black throne, but rather than a crown on his head, he instead wore a dark blue thick robe underneath what appeared to be silver-inlayed armor. His dark hair curled freely about his head, though they could clearly see some silver beginning to paint the dark locks. He also had a matching mustache and a thick pair of rounded spectacles.

"Sir Leignton," the male guard began as he and his partner bowed respectfully. "We present to you visitors from Enchancia: Princess Sofia and Cedric the Great."

"Ah!" Sir Leignton laughed, standing up and hurrying toward the two friends, startling them. "Goodwyn's boy, huh?"

Cedric blinked a few times before swallowing nervously. "Y-Yes, sir…" Oh, what exactly had he heard about him? It couldn't be very good… Not after all the mess with his sister's hair and everything that had shadowed him since his youth. And of course, he'd had that run-in with the Conjuror's Board a number of years ago…

"You're the one who helped save Enchancia some odd years ago, eh?" He reached out, deftly shaking the younger sorcerer's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Cedric. It's an honor to have someone of such high moral caliber here in Reimagia."

Sofia smiled and winked at her friend, who gazed at her in confusion after the man had released his hand. "That's our Mr. Cedric. He's always doing great things for us."

Sir Leignton chuckled. "And I've heard of you as well, Princess Sofia. I've been told of your Protector obligations and your superior skills with magic, which is somewhat rare for someone with no magical lineage."

"Heh… I've kind of always loved the idea of magic. But Mr. Cedric helped me discover my appreciation for it, and he's the main person who's trained me to be as good with magic as I am now."

Cedric smiled proudly.

"I see." The old man nodded. "You two have a strong bond. I can sense it."

Sofia absently played with the tiny purple raven charm attached to her amulet's chain, wondering if Cedric was currently wearing his matching pin beneath his robe. She figured he was. "More than you know, Sir Leignton." She smiled happily.

"I take it you are here for a reason?"

Cedric nodded in response, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Sofia has asked to be properly trained in order to become a full-fledged sorceress."

"Oh…" The older man cleared his throat before lowering his spectacles and cleaning them with a cloth from his robe. "That training takes a while: a few months at least. And that's for someone _with_ a magical lineage and years of magical experience." He replaced his spectacles and slid the cloth back into his robe. "Are you quite certain you can handle such intense training, young lady?"

Sofia frowned thoughtfully. She'd been through a lot already, with her defeat of Vor and several other villains, her transformation from a village girl to a princess to a Protector… Surviving the harshest blasts thrown at her in the past… "I can do it." She folded her arms before beaming up at Cedric. "Besides, I have Mr. Cedric on my side. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He believes in me, and that's good enough for me."

Cedric nodded fondly toward her before looking toward Sir Leignton. "I'm more than confident in her abilities, Sir Leignton. There's no one I know more capable or more deserving than Princess Sofia."

The leader smiled softly. "Very well then. However, as it appears you will be here for a while, allow me to accommodate you in our Diamond Dormitory: our newest and most comfortable suites Reimagia has to offer."

"Just like in Mahiya," Sofia mused, noting the twinkle in the leader's eye.

"Oh, yes… I've heard of your venture to Mahiya as well." He hummed. "Not to mention your bravery and selflessness with saving the kingdom. Well done, Princess Sofia."

She smiled uncertainly. Really, just the thought of Mahiya still made her uneasy. Sure, she'd helped save the land, and Dexter was now in charge, and Kitanya was now working on retaining her redemption in the Mystic Isles. But after losing Master Elgraste, she still had a hard time coping with his absence, and it had been almost two years now. "Thanks, Sir Leignton…"

"Now then, what sort of magic have you learned to do?" The leader was utterly fascinated with this princess already, especially since her predicament was unique and highly unexpected. Never had he heard of a non-magical _princess_ opting to become a _sorceress_. It simply wasn't done.

"Mr. Cedric and my teachers at Royal Prep taught me a lot of different spells, some types of potions… One of my friends, Lucinda, tried to teach me a few hexes, but I told her no." She laughed. "She's a witch though, so her magic is a bit different, from what I understand."

"Oh, absolutely," Sir Leignton agreed. "Witches have their own form of magic that they've learned to perfect the last several centuries. Sorcerers and witches normally don't intermingle with a lot of spells, but sometimes their magic can be very potent and useful when used properly." He folded his arms and smiled. "Any other magic?"

Sofia exchanged glances with Cedric, an unsure expression on her face. She could practically feel her hands beginning to pulsate, causing her to wring them together. With a quiet nod from her friend, she admitted, "I also…sort of started learning hand magic."

Sir Leignton's calm demeanor shifted slightly to a more interested one. "Really now?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but… Mr. Cedric helped me get used to it, and I've sort of learned how to control it enough to where it's not hurting me all the time. I still feel some uncomfortable jolts every now and then, but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"I see…"

"But… I did feel it again a week ago." She heard Cedric gasp softly and blinked, gazing at him. "I meant to tell you but forgot about it… I didn't know if that meant anything or not."

"Sofia, I wish you would have told me," Cedric muttered before the leader stepped in.

"Young lady, I must say, hand magic is exceptionally rare for non-magical people with nary a magic lineage to speak of. To be able to utilize it effectively shows great control and mastery of the craft, so I encourage you to continue training with it; learn how to completely control it and cultivate it to be something you can rely on." Sir Leignton smiled thoughtfully. "Rare though it may be, it's definitely a blessing to have the power you seek right in the palm of your hand—literally."

Sofia laughed. "Yeah, I'm big on blessings… Just ask my amulet."

"Sir Leignton, I hate to interrupt," Cedric began as he clasped his hands behind his back, "but Sofia and I have had quite a journey, and we could really do with some rest… Is there any way we could see this Diamond Dormitory you mentioned?"

"Oh, of course." He signaled his previous two guards and gestured toward the guests. "My guards will lead you there. Your luggage, as you'll find, has already been stationed there."

The princess beamed. "It's amazing the way you magical people always do that: getting our luggage set up without us knowing or asking for it."

The leader laughed. "We aim to please, Princess Sofia. I know you're both tired, so get a good night's rest, and meet me here in the morning. I'll introduce you to some of the most powerful wielders here, and we can set up a training plan for the princess."

Cedric nodded as Sofia latched onto his arm. He chuckled as she yawned, covering her mouth with one hand. "That sounds good, Sir Leignton. Thank you."

* * *

The Diamond Dormitory had something of a misleading name. Rather than either being made of diamond or even looking like one, the dorm in question was really quite colorful. The bottom level was golden, and the top level was divided into two sections: the smaller dark pink one and the taller light pink one. In order to enter, they had to use the provided staircase to make it to the next level.

Upon entering the dormitory, Cedric and Sofia were impressed. The current level consisted of two large fish tanks (one directly to the left and the other just to the right of the door), a huge bookcase in the far-right corner of the room, a large brown sofa with a coffee table, and a beautiful fireplace across from the sofa. Next to the large fish tank on the left, there were three panels of trickling waterfalls, which seemed to continuously circulate. There was a set of stairs leading up to the next level, but there was also one behind the sofa that seemed to lead downstairs. Choosing to travel downward first, the friends descended the stairs and found that this was the area where their kitchen, washroom, and even small swimming pool would be. It was a well-lit and well-stocked area too.

They ascended to their previous level before taking the second set of stairs up to the top of the building. Here, they found a small bedroom that they would share. Sofia's trunk was already next to her single bed, made up with royal purple covers. Cedric's bed was covered in deep ebony covers, and his own luggage was settled in front of it; his bed was situated directly beside the banister of the staircase. Between the beds rested a nightstand with a solitary lamp. In the corner across from Sofia's bed was a large, ornate armoire where they could store any clothing they wished. Last but not least, a set of double doors opened from the room and onto a balcony, overlooking the entire area of Reimagia, giving them a great view of the ocean.

"This place is awesome!" Sofia gushed as she sighed and collapsed onto her own bed, a happy smile on her face. "And this is just the dormitory. I wonder if there's anything else outside."

"A bonfire," Cedric responded, sitting on his own bed. He smiled as she blinked and turned toward him. "I already saw it out the window."

"Oh. Sounds great!" She yawned before sitting up. "So, are we going to meet anyone else before getting some rest?"

"Not tonight. I think it's best to settle in for the evening." He smiled gently as she nodded in agreement before staring longingly at her pillow. "Allow me." With a simple wave of his wand, he watched as Sofia's traveling outfit changed into one of her usual purple-colored pajama sets, and her hair was swept back into a loose braid.

She grinned at him. "That's seriously the most useful spell there is."

He laughed. "You have _no_ idea. Especially after a long night of working and you just don't have the energy to physically prepare for bed. It helps tremendously." He repeated the same spell on himself before setting his wand aside on the bedside table. "Best get some rest, Sofia. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of us."

She nodded and lay down, tugging the thick covers up to her chin. "Good night, Mr. Cedric."

"Good night, Sofia." He turned over and pulled the covers over his head, sighing heavily.

"Hmm." The princess gazed out the window where the full moon beamed down, illuminating the surrounding mountains and nature. "Tomorrow…is going to be great." With a satisfied smile, she drifted off to sleep.

A dark chuckle echoed outside as narrowed red eyes peered through the window, the gaze focused on the sleeping princess. "Keep dreaming, princess," the male voice mocked, the darkened figure snapping and disappearing into the night.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: One By One


	3. One by One

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: All right, guys! Here is where you'll meet some of the other conjurors in the realm, AND you'll learn more about the dark forces lingering in the beautiful land of Reimagia. 😉 Remember what they always say: don't judge a book by its cover. This gorgeous land has a darkness in it, and it's a lot graver than you think. With that said, off we go! Oh, and Happy New Year! 😊

* * *

Chapter 3: One by One

* * *

Sofia woke up early, glancing over to the other side of the room and noticing that Cedric was still fast asleep. She smiled and pushed her blankets away, standing up and stretching a bit. She then reached over to her trunk and unclasped the latch, pulling out her necessary clothing and a bag of essentials before heading downstairs to the powder room.

Once she'd cleaned up, she dressed in a long-sleeved black shirtdress and purple tights with matching black boots. Her amulet, GuardoRing, E.S. bracelet, and Enchantlet were all in their proper places. After drying and detangling her hair, she opted for another low yet tighter braid today. Satisfied, she stored her essentials in a cabinet in the corner of the powder room before hurrying back upstairs.

She'd just barely made it up the final steps when she heard a sleepy yawn. She grinned and leaned over the railing, laughing as Cedric stared up at her through his heavy eyelids. "Good morning, sunshine," she teased, snickering as he made a face and turned over, tugging his blankets over his head. "Come on, Mr. Cedric. Time to get up."

"It's far too early to be up," he whined. "I don't even see any sunshine outside." He poked his head out from the blankets and watched as his friend sat down on the bed across from him. "It must still be rather early."

"Mr. Cedric, don't take this the wrong way, but you take _forever_ to get ready." She smiled playfully as she folded her arms. "If you get started now, we _may_ just make it out of here before noon."

"I'll have you know that I can be efficient with my time," he grumbled as he finally shoved his blankets back and sat up, immediately regretting the swift action as his back popped. "Ow…"

"Prove it then," she laughed. "Besides, we still need to eat before meeting the other conjurors. After all, they're the ones who will likely be helping me with my training, right?"

Cedric nodded and yawned again, stretching his arms and legs out. "Yes, yes…" He grabbed his wand and muttered something under his breath, sighing as a change of clothes and his own essential bag appeared in his arms. "Very well. I won't be long." He frowned as she rolled her eyes in disagreement. "Keep up with that attitude, and I'll definitely take my precious time."

Sofia grinned. "Wouldn't surprise me at all. First you needed your beauty sleep, and now you need your luxurious preparation time. You're so spoiled, Mr. Cedric."

"Hmph." He tossed her a playful smirk as he began descending the steps to the lower level. "I'll be ready in thirty minutes. Then we can see about some breakfast."

The princess laughed and leaned over the railing, smiling at him as he returned the sentiment from the bottom of the first set of stairs. "I'll take your word for it."

Cedric chuckled before disappearing down the next set of stairs.

* * *

Once both were dressed and had eaten (there was a nice set of different food items on the bottom floor in their pantry), the friends headed back to The Galley to meet up with Sir Leignton. Thankfully, they didn't run into the same trouble as yesterday, since the guards already knew them.

"By the way, we never introduced ourselves yesterday," the female guard told the visitors as she and her partner led them to the throne room. "I'm Cataleya." Cataleya seemed to be in her late thirties, with her wavy black hair tied back into a bun. She, like her partner, wore traditional Reimagian armor: black and silver with a cursive "R" embossed into the center of the front. Each had a set of heavy black boots and dark pants, with a sword in a holster on their hips. Cataleya was a bit darker in her complexion, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of aquamarine. "This is Guillermo."

Guillermo was clearly a bit older, probably in his late fifties. He wore his shoulder-length silver hair half-tied back. He also had a full beard and mustache, and kind soft green eyes (unexpected for a guard in his position). His outfit and armor were identical to Cataleya's.

"Nice to meet you guys," Sofia acknowledged. "I guess you already know, but I'm Sofia, and this is my friend Mr. Cedric. We're from Enchancia."

"We're well aware," Guillermo told her. "Your names are well-known in the magical world."

"There was once a time when I never believed I'd hear that," Cedric told them sheepishly.

Cataleya laughed. "Well, when you save the Ever Realm or any kingdom from dark forces, or when you go up against the likes of the types of evil _you_ two have, word is bound to get around. I've got to admit, though… You don't really look like I'd imagined." She snickered as the other two blinked at her. "I thought Sofia would be much taller and have black hair for some reason. And Cedric… I thought you were close to seventy with fading muscles." She grinned as they grimaced at their descriptions. "Whoops."

" _Fading_ muscles?" Cedric whined, scoffing as he folded his arms, subconsciously rubbing them through his robe. "What does that even _mean_? And seventy?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? You can't tell me you don't hear about people and just create an image of what they look like in your mind." She shrugged.

Sofia sighed with a good-natured smile. "And I know I'm not that tall… I'm the shortest in my family. Even my little brother, who just turned one, will probably outgrow me eventually." She giggled. As they stopped before the throne room, she swept her hand from the top of her head to Cedric's shoulder, showing just how much (sort of) she'd grown over the years. "At least I made it to this height."

Cedric smirked. "Right. Only took you eight years from the moment I met you."

"Excuse me, but I can't exactly control that."

Guillermo chuckled as he glanced toward them. "Do you two always argue over pointless matters?"

"Yes," they both responded simultaneously, exchanging glances and laughing.

The guards escorted the visitors into the throne room, where Sir Leignton was standing with his advisors and court members.

"Um, is this a bad time, Sir Leignton?" Sofia wondered, frowning as she saw the serious looks on the other men's faces.

"No, it's quite all right." Sir Leignton mumbled something to the men in a language neither Enchancian recognized and turned, smiling toward the friends. "I take it you're ready for your training, young lady?"

"Y-Yeah," she said before correcting herself to, "I mean, yes, sir… I'm ready when you are."

"Oh, I will not be training you. But I have a host of trainers who can help you. They are all in the dome-shaped building you probably saw on your way in. We call it the Grand Cupola. It's a place where conjurors of all backgrounds go to either train or help others train. We have a rather skillful staff." He waved one hand, demonstrating a hologram image of a staff of five people. "First we have Lady Maeve: our Mistress of Light Magic."

Lady Maeve was older with her graying black hair woven into a Dutch braid, reaching to her midback. She wore smaller spectacles, highlighting her baby blue eyes. She also wore a floor-length green velvet robe with a gold sash secured around her waist.

"Lady Maeve is responsible for teaching people how to utilize Light Magic, which is obviously the opposite and the counter to Dark Magic. If used correctly, you can not only elevate yourself in the magical world, but you can protect yourself from dark magic attacks." He then gestured toward the next image of a man. "This is Lord Wellsworth."

Lord Wellsworth was probably close to Baileywick's age, with his salt-and-pepper hair slicked back and a gold robe (open and flowing around him) situated over his immaculate gray suit and shiny black shoes. His eyes were more of a honey brown, and despite his age, they still shimmered in mirth.

"Lord Wellsworth is the Wand Master. He knows every spell ever created and that will come into existence soon."

"Wow," Cedric murmured in awe. "Now _that's_ a skill I'd love to have."

Sofia smiled and nudged him gently. "Maybe _you_ need to go through the training too?"

"Maybe," he laughed.

Sir Leignton nodded toward the hologram at the next man. "This is Malvino. He is our Hand Magic Expert." He hummed as he saw Sofia's eyes widen. "He's the youngest on our team."

Malvino was twenty-one and rather pale. His black hair was combed back and tied into a half-up style just above his shoulders. His eyes were so dark that they almost appeared black. Through his left eye was a peculiar scar. Unlike the elders, he wore a navy-blue jacket and matching pants.

"Sir Leignton," Cedric began somewhat uncertainly, "forgive my asking, but that scar on the boy's eye… Isn't that indicative of…?"

The man shook his head. "We don't know for certain, and he won't say one way or the other."

Sofia turned to Cedric, but the moment she caught the look he was giving her, she knew not to question their conversation. If nothing else, she figured maybe he would elaborate later in private.

"The next on our staff is Dame Dellareese," Sir Leignton continued. "She is our Potions Mistress and has likely created potions that the two of you have used before."

Cedric appeared to be rather curious. "Such as?"

"She's helped to create advanced versions of the truth potion, the invisibility potion, and even the height-changing potion."

The younger sorcerer glanced toward Sofia, who huffed and folded her arms.

"Why did you look at _me_ when he said that?" She rolled her eyes as he chuckled.

"Never mind." Cedric good-naturedly patted her on her back, causing her to smile.

Dame Dellareese was a middle-aged woman with darker skin and eyes. Her hair was jet black, streaming to her legs, and she wore a black hat atop her head. She was the shortest of the trainers, standing at approximately five feet tall, and her tailored dress was a short-sleeved black and blue ensemble with black boots.

"Lastly, we have the leader of the trainers: Sir Langshire. He presides over the other trainers, but he's also the Master of Magic: from the oldest to the most recent. He's written several spell books, crafted many wands, funded new magical societies, discovered new ingredients for potions, and more. He's done just about anything there is to do with magic. He's also versed in dark magic, as in knowing what it is and how it works, but he's heavily set against it…for obvious reasons."

Sir Langshire had a close-cut style of hair, though his gray fringe did spill into his burgundy eyes every now and then. His face was also covered in a finely-groomed beard and mustache. He wore an all-black ensemble: from his cloaked-tunic to his slacks and boots. He was clearly either in his seventies or nearing them, judging by his gait.

"Sir Langshire will also be the one to determine whether or not someone is promoted to a magical status, if not born into it," Sir Leignton informed Sofia, smiling gently as she looked toward him. "So, if there's anyone to impress, it's him."

"I'm not here to impress anyone, Sir Leignton," Sofia argued lightly, her determination clear. "I'm here to train to be the best I can be—and to become a sorceress and help Mr. Cedric even more in the future. No disrespect to Sir Langshire, because I _will_ do my best to pass his qualifications, but the only person I care about impressing is Mr. Cedric."

Cedric was stunned at his former apprentice's words. He knew that she valued his opinion, but _that_ had been unexpected. "Sofia…"

The Reimagian leader chuckled and nodded in understanding. "I can respect that. Now then, I'll have my guards escort you to the Grand Cupola. You'll find my own children training there as well."

"You have children?" Cedric tore his gaze from his friend and blinked at the older man.

"Yes. My son Hironko and my daughter Axima. Hironko is twenty-three and is looking at finishing his own master training soon; he'll be able to train other conjurors before long. It took him a bit longer due to some health complications, but I'm quite proud of his persistence. And Axima is eighteen. She's done well with her potions and some more advanced spells. She's currently classified as an entry-level conjuror, as are two of her close friends: Lamaya and Bergon."

"Wow…" Sofia laughed uncertainly, holding a hand to her head. "So many names to remember…"

"Don't worry, young one. I'm quite confident that you'll figure everything out before long." Sir Leignton nodded to the guards. "Cataleya, Guillermo, please escort our visitors to the Grand Cupola."

"Yes, sir," the guards echoed before turning and guiding the two friends onward.

As the guards walked at a few paces ahead of them, Sofia grabbed Cedric's robe sleeve and whispered to him, "What was all that about earlier? With the scar on that guy's face?"

"I'll explain tonight," he whispered back. "It's not exactly something we should be discussing in public."

Sighing, Sofia nodded and released him as they kept walking.

* * *

Soon enough, Guillermo and Cataleya stopped directly at the entrance to the Grand Cupola and turned to their temporary charges.

"A word of caution," Cataleya began, eyeing Sofia carefully, "though I'm sure you don't need it… You already know magic is dangerous a lot of times, and it can be highly unpredictable. Please be careful and keep your head clear and straight."

Sofia blinked.

"Because there have been far too many in the past who've lost sight of what was right in front of them, and it's caused their downfall." The female guard smiled kindly and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'd hate to see that happen to you, Sofia."

The princess nodded. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Guillermo opened the doors and smiled. "Then welcome to the Grand Cupola. When your training finishes, just follow the trail with the cobblestone, and it will lead you directly back to the Diamond Dormitory."

"Thank you both," Cedric said as he grasped Sofia's hand and led her into the building. "You've been most helpful." He smiled as the guards left, and then he looked toward his friend. "Ready?"

"Are you nervous?" she asked, gently squeezing his hand. "Your hand is shaking."

He cleared his throat and released her hand as they walked in through the entrance. "I'd be lying if I said no… I mean, I know things will work out well in the end, but…" He folded his arms and stopped walking, causing her to do the same. "You're my friend, Sofia… My partner." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "If something happened to you…"

Sofia smiled and unfolded his arms, wrapping her own around him instead, embracing him with all the love and comfort she had to offer. She didn't say anything for once, because she figured her actions spoke for themselves.

Cedric wrapped his arms around his friend and rested his head against hers. "I believe in you, Sofia," he whispered. "You're going to do well. But please stay on your guard and be careful." He smiled down at her as she looked up at him. "If for no other reason, then to just make me less anxious about this whole thing…as selfish as that sounds."

She grinned and nodded. "I can do that." She let go of him and grasped his left hand in both of hers, pulling him along. "Let's go, Mr. Cedric. It's time to see what this is all about."

* * *

As they entered what could only be described as an arena, the Enchancian duo were struck with awe at just how big the building was on the inside. It hadn't looked that large in scale from the outside.

"I guess that's why they call this place the _Grand_ Cupola," Sofia surmised as a gray-haired man approached them.

"Are you Princess Sofia?" he asked, his burgundy eyes curious.

"I am," she responded. "Are you…Sir Langshire?"

He chuckled, nodding. "I am." He looked toward Cedric. "And this, I take it, is your mentor?"

"Well, he's my partner now," the princess corrected. "This is Mr. Cedric, the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia."

Sir Langshire nodded and reached out, shaking Cedric's hand. "How do you do?"

Cedric laughed nervously as the man let go of his hand. "That's to be seen…" He looked around. "Seems you have a rather busy place here."

"Hmm. We have over forty trainees here currently, many of whom have been in training for nearly a year."

"A _year_?" Sofia was flabbergasted. She was under the impression that she could be done with her training in a few months. Some had been training a whole year?

"They're novices," Sir Langshire admitted. "Before coming to us, they hadn't had any proper outside practice with anyone. However, I'm told that you've received ample."

She shrugged and smiled modestly. "Well…"

"A Protector, the keeper of the Amulet of Avalor, practice with sorcery both at school and within your own castle walls, and even a conqueror of many evil entities in the past." He hummed, stroking his beard. "I'd say you've had plenty of experience."

"How do you know all of that?" Cedric wondered, always wary of those who seemed to know just a little too much (in his opinion).

"We've been kept well-informed of those who choose to train with us. Besides, Cedric, you are forgetting: this is Reimagia, one of the most magically-influential locations in any realm. We know far more than you may think."

The younger sorcerer swallowed nervously. "That's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled to Sofia, who smiled and gingerly patted his arm.

"Now, then, let's develop a training plan for you, shall we?" The older man snapped his fingers, producing a tablet and a quill. "What would you say are your magical strengths, Princess Sofia?"

"Spell casting," she responded. "I can do just about anything with a wand. And I guess potions aren't that complicated either. It's just a matter of mixing the right ingredients."

"Too true. And your weaknesses?" He noticed her rubbing her hands together and smiled knowingly. "Hand magic?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… It's still kind of new for me, even a few years later. I'm not as confident with it as I'd like to be, and it's still sort of a mystery to me."

"I see." He noted a few things on his tablet. "And if you were to become a sorceress, what would you do as a result?"

"I would use my knowledge, skills, and magical abilities to help others," she responded without a second thought. "With my role as a Protector, it's ingrained in me."

"And it's her nature," Cedric added, smiling as she glanced at him. "Has been since the moment I met her."

She smiled and blushed softly.

Sir Langshire nodded as he finished writing down his notes. "Very good. I think we have a training plan." He tore the bottom half of the page and passed it over to the teen. "You will spend five days a week for the next two months on the following training schedule: Malvino's Hand Magic training from 8:00 to 9:30. You'll receive a fifteen-minute break after that. At 9:45, you will meet with Lady Maeve for an hour. She will instruct you in the Light Magic skills. You will then have another fifteen-minute break. At 11:00, you'll receive extra wand training from Lord Wellsworth, and at 11:30, you'll meet with Dame Dellareese to finish out the morning training with a bit of potion awareness and practice. Since you say those are your strengths, you'll have less time training with those. We'll work on enhancing your weaknesses first."

She nodded as she looked over the list. "So, I only train from 8:00 to 12:00 each day? That's basically like school, except much shorter time spent there." She laughed.

"And it will get better." Sir Langshire tapped the tablet with his quill before penning down some notes. "After the completion of these first two months, we will be able to drop the wand and potions training altogether. Then your focus will remain solely on Hand Magic and Light Magic. Each of those will soon become one hour unless you request extra time." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If my calculations are correct, you could be done the first of October."

Sofia laughed excitedly, startling the Master of Magic. "Sorry, but… My birthday is the first week of October. If I can actually complete everything by then, that would make an _awesome_ birthday gift."

"That it would." He snapped his fingers, and the tablet and quill disappeared. "Now then, let me introduce you to the staff and some of our trainees, and we'll get you started on your training schedule on Monday. As it's Friday, it's sort of pointless to begin training now. And no one works on the weekends anyway."

Sofia and Cedric followed him as he led them to the first station.

"You just tell me when to come in," Sofia insisted. "If you _want_ me to work on weekends, I will. I'm excited about this training."

Sir Langshire laughed. "If only the other trainees were as enthusiastic as you." He glanced toward Cedric. "You say she's always been like this?"

Cedric raised his eyebrows as he thought back to their first encounter, and then the first time she came to him for help, and then all the practice and performances they'd accomplished together… "Always."

Sofia beamed.

Sir Langshire introduced the friends to Dame Dellareese, Lord Wellsworth, and Lady Maeve, all of whom appeared enthusiastic about working with the princess. Last to meet was Malvino, who seemed to be otherwise preoccupied.

"Malvino?"

"Huh?!" The young sorcerer whirled around, blinking as he noticed that he now had company. He seemed rather shaky and unnerved, though he ran his fingers through his dark hair and tried to calm himself down. "Sir Langshire, I apologize," he said quickly, lowering his arms to his sides. "I was just…a little caught off guard."

"No kidding," Cedric muttered quietly, though Sofia heard and nudged him. "Ow."

"Never mind that, Malvino," the older conjuror insisted. "I'd like you to meet Princess Sofia of Enchancia and her friend Cedric the Great. Sofia will join your Hand Magic training program starting Monday: 8:00 to 9:30."

"Ohh, okay. I guess since Talia completed her training, that means there's now room for that time slot. Makes sense." He began looking around.

"Malvino, are you all right?" Sir Langshire wondered, frowning as the boy looked back toward him. "You seem rather distracted. Have you not been getting enough sleep? I told you all that lollygagging or whatever you do late at night is going to catch up with you."

"Y-Yes, sir…" He finally breathed deeply before turning to the visitors. "I'm sorry. I'm Malvino. What were your names again?"

"I'm Sofia," the teen said, smiling. "And this is Mr. Cedric. He's my partner."

The Hand Magic expert blinked. "Your what?"

"My partner… We work together in magic; we travel together to other magical lands; we—"

" _Ooh_! I thought you said your 'pardoner,' as in he…pardons your wrong-doings or something, and I was like, 'Eh, nope, that's going to be hard to work with.' Especially…since wrong-doings are…wrong."

Cedric and Sofia blinked.

"Excuse us just a moment, won't you?" Sir Langshire deftly grabbed the boy by his arm and tugged him away, behind a pillar. "What is the matter with you? You are acting like a bumbling fool, and you're embarrassing yourself in front of our visitors: and one a princess, no less."

Malvino's dark eyes flashed once, annoyance behind those dark depths, but he managed to calm himself down before responding, "And I apologize, Sir Langshire… Like I said, I'm just a bit…out of sorts today."

"Then perhaps you should cancel any other lessons you have today and leave early, and get yourself all 'sorted out.'" He huffed and shook his head, leaving behind a silently steaming Malvino.

"What does _he_ know?" the twenty-one-year-old muttered to himself. "Hmph." With that, he stalked off to end his work day.

"Is he okay?" Sofia asked in concern as Sir Langshire returned to them. "He seems kind of upset."

"He'll be fine," the older man assured her. "He just gets a little in his head sometimes, and when he does that, he can be a bit…" He shrugged. "Well, you saw."

"And _this_ is the boy who's going to be training Sofia?" Cedric asked dubiously. "Are there no others?"

"Not for Hand Magic, no. And while I'm well-versed in it, Malvino actually specialized in it. He's the best at what he does. Just give him a few days, and he'll reset and be fine."

Sofia nodded unsurely. "If you say so…"

"Hey, Langshire!"

The trio turned, seeing a quartet of people not much older than Sofia hurrying over.

"Hironko," the man greeted, nodding toward a blonde guy.

Hironko was tall with short blonde hair and dark eyes like his father. Like Malvino, he wore the navy-blue suit that most trainers wore. "Dad said we got a new recruit today." He smiled toward Sofia. "You must be Princess Sofia."

"And you must be…Sir Leignton's son?" she clarified, grinning as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

The other three near him were all rather young as well. The blonde girl with her hair tied into two pigtails next to him must have been his sister and Sir Leignton's other child: Axima. Unlike the father and son duo, she had purple eyes. Her outfit, however, echoed the same color scheme as her brother's. There was also a red-haired guy with her with kind blue eyes. He was a bit darker than the siblings, and he had a sprinkle of freckles over his nose and cheeks. His outfit was more of an eggplant/dark teal color scheme. And on the other side of him was an olive-skinned girl, whose light brown hair hung straight behind her shoulders. Her sea-green eyes were calm yet clearly tired. Like the siblings, she had the same type of outfit.

"I'm Axima," the blonde girl said as Sofia shook her hand next. "The redhead is Bergon, and the brown-haired girl is Lamaya. They're my best friends." She released Sofia's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys," Sofia greeted, laughing. "Sorry, it's going to take me a while to remember all these names… Between the staff and now meeting all of you…" She shrugged. "Kind of reminds me of my time during school, with all the memorization of locations and names…"

"Ugh, school," Lamaya scoffed, laughing. "Glad I'm done with that too. Of course, Axima and I are both eighteen, so we finished a little while ago. And Bergon here, who's nineteen, actually finished at the age of fourteen. Little genius redhead."

Bergon blushed at the other teen's teasing. "I can't help it that I'm smart, Lamaya," he whined playfully, laughing.

"So you have a training schedule now, Princess Sofia?" Hironko asked kindly, steering the conversation away from the bickering teenagers. Seeing her nod, he inquired, "What is your primary study focus? I know mine was on potions. Chemistry and alchemy weren't exactly my strengths growing up." He laughed.

"Mine is Hand Magic." She glanced down at her hands, feeling them starting to tingle a bit, even at the very mention of it. "I only just recently discovered I had it."

"Really?" Lamaya asked in surprise. "Most of us knew when we were little kids. How did you _just_ find out?"

The princess shrugged. "I don't have a magical lineage like you guys. I wasn't born with magic. I…earned it, through good deeds, through…a _lot_ of different things." In fact, she didn't exactly feel like going into details, so she stopped, hoping they'd get the message.

They did.

"That's pretty cool," Axima giggled. "Are you guys going to the feast tonight? Dad has one at least once a month, and tonight just so happens to be the night."

Cedric frowned as he felt a chill rush through his body. He turned his head slightly after seeing something out of the corner of his eye. When he did, he noticed that Malvino was staring at him. Before he could react, the boy turned and rushed away. "Hmm."

"I think we're going to pass," Sofia told them after seeing Cedric's strange reaction. She figured the sooner she got him away from other people, the better. "It was nice getting to meet all of you though. See you Monday?"

Bergon nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Have a good weekend." He grabbed Lamaya's hand and pulled her away. "Come on, Maya! Before they run out of pudding like last time."

Axima leaned over and whispered to Sofia, "He totally has a crush on her, but he's too scared to tell her."

Sofia giggled. "I can see that. Sounds like my sister and her almost-fiancé." She waved as they cleared out of the Grand Cupola, and before long she took her friend's arm and guided him toward the exit.

"Sofia, I—"

"Wait till we get back to the dorm," she interjected, shaking her head. "We'll talk then."

He nodded silently as they left.

Meanwhile, someone was watching them…and already planning something unspeakable.

* * *

Once they were back in the Diamond Dormitory, Sofia led Cedric down to the bottom floor of the building toward the beautiful pool, which was well-lit with several lamps along the side. There were even lily pads floating by in the water. She kicked off her shoes and glanced toward her friend. "Do you have a spell for swimming suits?"

Cedric balked at the question. "Sorry, but after the whole 'merman' incident a few years ago, I'd rather not revisit the whole swimming scenario."

She grinned. "We're not going swimming. Just trust me."

"Oh, fine. _Aqua vestio_." He waved his wand, causing their clothing to alter into more pool-appropriate attire. Cedric was now in knee-length black capris and a thin, loose purple tunic. It was enough to make him feel comfortable, but he still didn't care for the fact that he could now see his clearly pale legs and feet. He quickly sat down on the floor and plunged them into the water.

Sofia now wore a dark purple one-piece swimming suit, and it was covered with a light pink swim dress that was loosely tied at the waist. She sat down beside her friend and mimicked his actions, placing her feet into the water. "So… Are you going to tell me what happened at the Grand Cupola earlier?"

"I feel like we're being watched," he told her honestly, frowning. "It's something I can't seem to shake. I felt it in Mångata. It's the same sort of presence here."

"You mean that evil spirit form Lieslendo Caves?" She frowned. "Mr. Cedric, that was in a secret world…that you had to use magic to uncover."

"Are you telling me that you don't believe wicked spirits could travel to another location? Magically? Or otherwise…"

"Well… I mean, it's possible, I guess." She shrugged. "I didn't sense anything yet."

He sighed. "Trust me. It's sort of light right now, but in time you'll start to sense it too. There will be no denying it. I just…hate it's here, where you're supposed to be training to be a sorceress."

"I'm not going to let it stop me," she told him firmly. "If something is out to get us or whatever, we'll just have to fight back." She grinned. "Right?" Seeing his concerned look, she frowned. "What now?"

"You asked me earlier about my conversation with Sir Leignton in The Galley." Seeing her nod, he sighed. "Malvino had that scar—that mark—over his left eye. The pattern of it is indicative of…dark magic."

Sofia blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm aware that he's supposed to be your main trainer, Sofia, but if that boy is involved with anything like that, I will _not_ have you studying under him. I won't have you knowingly walking into a dangerous situation just because you want to be a sorceress."

"But we don't even know if he _is_ involved in dark magic, Mr. Cedric," she argued calmly. "If he was, do you really think they'd have him working at the Grand Cupola, training people? That would be kind of stupid, right?"

"More like _very_ stupid…" He folded his hands into his lap as he slowly kicked his feet in the water. "I just want you to be safe, Sofia. You know that."

"I know. Look, if it makes you feel better, let's ask Sir Leignton tomorrow—privately—about Malvino. And any other concerns you have. Okay?" She reached up and gently patted his back, smiling as he glanced toward her and nodded. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. You trust me, right?"

Cedric finally smiled and nodded. "Of course."

She grinned. "Good." Without warning, she shoved him into the water, laughing as he sputtered after resurfacing, his hair drenched and his fringe blocking his vision. "Now _that's_ an interesting look, Mr. Cedric."

The sorcerer wiped the water from his eyes and pushed his bangs aside before smirking at her. "Two can play that game, you know."

She yelped as he grasped her hand and tugged her into the water, the water splashing a bit onto the concrete floor. As she resurfaced, she glared at her laughing friend. "Very funny."

"I thought so, yes." He grinned as she splashed him, to which he returned the favor. And for the first time that day, he finally felt his anxiety melting away, and he allowed himself to relax and have fun for once. "I quite like this, actually…"

"Really?" The princess grinned and reached up, grasping her amulet. "I _could_ wish for us to be merpeople again." She laughed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from the gem.

"Don't even think about it." He shook his head. "Once was enough, thank you."

She smiled playfully. "If you say so, Mr. Cedric."

While the two friends wound down and just enjoyed some time swimming and talking together, the watchful gaze of the stranger persisted…

* * *

The next morning, Cedric and Sofia took their concerns to Sir Leignton, who briskly pulled them aside into a private room, shutting the doors behind him. They watched as he checked the room to make sure that they were, in fact, alone, before returning to them.

"You say you feel like you're being watched?" he clarified, his gaze focused on Cedric, who nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but I can't shake the feeling that something is a bit…off."

Sir Leignton sighed. "I might have known you'd pick up on it…" He frowned as the Enchancians stared at him questioningly. "There appears to be a dark force in Reimagia right now. It began a few months ago. One by one, reports came in of conjurors—sorcerers in particular—being found…well, not alive. So far, we've lost thirteen."

Sofia gasped.

"The lucky few who've survived have never been the same, and all their magic has been drained. We have to work to replenish it, but as you know, that can take a very long time…" Sir Leignton frowned heavily. "Something is off in Reimagia, all right. And I hate to ask this, Princess Sofia, since you're supposed to be here to train for your sorcery achievement, but… As a talented Protector… Could you help us solve this mystery, before something else happens? Maybe even to one of you?"

Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances, a conclusion unspoken between them. This, like all their other journeys, would not be just a 'normal' trip.

She nodded. "Count me in, Sir Leignton."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Some Call It Magic


	4. Some Call It Magic

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Okay, guys, so this chapter title is based on an old Raven-Symoné song called "Some Call It Magic." Don't know if I have any _That's So Raven_ fans out there, but that's where I got the inspiration for the title. You'll get to see Cedric and Sofia bonding _and_ working together here, but you'll also get to see the start of the mysterious clues to the bad guy's identity. :D I like that people are already speculating. That's good. Keep working at it. ALSO, keep an eye out for chapter 7! YOU GUYS will be working to see if you can help unscramble the message before Sofia and the gang do. 😉 So, brush up on your detective skills. Haha. Also, pay attention to things that are said and done between here and there. Hmm. And there will be some sweet moments and a rather interesting surprise I've had planned coming up in a few chapters. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Some Call It Magic

* * *

Despite initial concerns over Malvino's strange behavior the previous week, on Monday he was sober and completely focused. It was like he was an entirely different person. He worked with Sofia to demonstrate how to not only control the overwhelming pain she sometimes felt, but also how to utilize her newer powers to the greatest extent possible.

"Watch this," the Hand Magic expert insisted as he stood behind her and held her shoulders steady. "Relax."

Sofia breathed out once as the magic expert guided and extended her hands forward. She wasn't sure what his aim was, but she was listening carefully and doing as she was told.

"The goal of mastering Hand Magic is to control it—don't let _it_ control _you_. Focus all your energy into the palms of your hands and the tips of your fingers.

She did as she was told, closing her eyes as she did.

"Uh-uh, _never_ close your eyes," Malvino insisted as he stood next to her, folding his arms as she blinked her eyes open. "It singles you out as weak or easy prey, and I'm sure you don't want that."

Cedric narrowed his eyes from the sidelines as he leaned against a wall, his arms folded, watching their interactions. He didn't quite care for Malvino's choice of words…

Sofia nodded as she returned to her original stance, eyes open and focused.

"Right, since you've gathered all that energy into your hands, let your focus now be on activating it—releasing it. You'll feel it welling up within you, and you'll have no choice _but_ to let it go."

Staying quiet and clear-headed and doing as she was instructed, Sofia inhaled and exhaled slowly before thrusting her hands forward, releasing a blast of magic. She watched as it soared through a bullseye target before dissipating. She gasped. "I did it!" She grinned toward Malvino and then at her partner. "I did it, Mr. Cedric!"

Cedric smiled back at her as he unfolded his arms and clapped a few times. "I knew you could, my dear."

Malvino placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, his dark eyes narrowed at her. "You can't celebrate every time you accomplish something in magic, Princess Sofia. It shouldn't even _be_ a celebration. This should naturally become a part of you—like walking, speaking, or breathing. Magic is just an extension of your body. You don't cheer every time you eat, do you?"

"Depends what I'm eating," she retorted somewhat sarcastically, clear annoyance lacing her words.

The magic expert sighed, shaking his head. "I apologize if I sound blunt, but it's my job to get you focused and prepared for any magical attack or confrontation. Hand Magic is a great tool to utilize _if_ you allow it to be."

She nodded, her shoulders slumping a bit as she lowered her head. "I get it. I'm sorry." She then gave him one of her sincere smiles. "Let's try it again."

The dark-haired boy blinked once, frowning in contemplation, before nodding. "Adapt your stance."

* * *

The training with Malvino lasted another hour and a half before she moved along to her other trainers. Ending lessons with Lord Wellsworth dealing with wand usage and Dame Dellareese dealing with potions were easy enough, as she was rather good with both magical properties. However, from Lady Maeve, who'd come directly after her encounter with Malvino, she learned all about the history of Light Magic and its advantages—most of which she already knew thanks to either school or Cedric. But she also learned a few key points to countering dark magic.

"Dark Magic has its own unique set of weaknesses," she'd told Sofia earlier in the day. "It's a close cousin to evil itself, and even evil can be overpowered by enough goodness returned. Light Magic comes from the heart. Dark Magic comes from the absence of a heart…or, at the very least, one very difficult to find—almost like it's shadowed by the darkness."

* * *

Those words had followed her all day, through the rest of the training and even to suppertime later that evening, when she and Cedric were back in the Diamond Dormitory, eating some sandwiches and fruit.

"You're awfully far away, aren't you?"

Sofia blinked, looking up at her friend as he smiled at her. "Oh…" She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Cedric." She placed an apple core on her plate beside her as she allowed her legs to dangle in the pool water yet again. In fact, they were both in their swimming suits again, enjoying the water's relaxing nature while they ate. Besides, it was much calmer here than in the Grand Cupola. "Guess I'm just thinking about a few things."

"I can understand. Starting off with that Malvino character couldn't have been easy."

"It's not even him." She sighed, amending her statement to, "It's not _just_ him. I mean, I know his job is to get me to take Hand Magic seriously and use it to keep myself safe and everything, but this whole thing is just…" She shook her head, leaning up against a cabinet to her left. "I don't know. I guess it's just overwhelming."

"Magic can be a lot to take in and handle," the sorcerer admitted as he set his empty plate aside. "There are a lot of rules, exceptions to those rules, secrets… Not to mention the thousands of incantations or—"

"You are _so_ not helping right now." Sofia folded her arms as she gave her friend a pointed stare.

He chuckled before retrieving his wand and summoning her own, tossing it to her and smirking as she barely caught it.

"How did you…?" Sofia blinked. "Are our wands connected to where you can summon mine out of thin air or something?"

"What a rather astute analysis," he remarked, shrugging. "I suppose it's something like that… But that's besides the point. I know you have official trainers now, but how about a little practice with me…for old time's sake?"

She smiled. "So, you're my mentor again for a while?" She lifted her wand, mimicking his movements.

"For now. There's a slight advantage I have over the other trainers though: I know you better. I know what you're capable of doing." He pointed toward the Amulet of Avalor with his wand, gently tapping it. "You've used this a great deal to do so many things: changing size, talking to animals, saving lives, and so many other things. Now, I think I should teach you a stronger spell-one that will allow you to do what your amulet does for you: change into another form."

"Okay… Not that I'm questioning the logic behind that, but…yes, I am." She laughed. "Why learn the spell for changing forms when my amulet _can_ do it for me?"

"Because sometimes it's better to rely on yourself and your own magic than to become dependent on the amulet." He shrugged as she blinked, and he lowered his wand. "Not that I'm saying you _shouldn't_ use your amulet. But having more than one method of doing something never hurts, right?"

Sofia pondered this for a few moments before nodding. "I guess that's a good point." She then grinned and moved her plate before scooting closer to him, nudging him playfully. "Admit it: you just miss training me in magic."

"Sometimes. I'm glad you've come into your own, but…well, I suppose you never stop learning." He tapped her head with the wand, causing her to laugh. "That, my dear, is a good thing. Now, point your wand to yourself and repeat after me: _animalis transformatio_."

She did as indicated and stated clearly, " _Animalis transformatio!_ " Instantly, she changed into a small purple crab with unusually large blue eyes. Her wand was clutched in one of her claws. "Um, Mr. Cedric… Is there any way that I can control _which_ animal I change into?"

"Of course," he laughed, patting his partner on the shell of her head. "But we'll learn that bit tomorrow. Good night, Sofia." He pretended like he was going to stand up, but he laughed when she began scampering toward him, those tiny feet clattering against the pavement in sheer panic. "Relax, I'm only kidding."

"That's not funny! I don't want to be a crab!" She pouted. "I'm not Malvino."

He smirked as she giggled. "Good point. When you do your next transformation, focus hard in your mind and envision the type of animal you want to be. If you want to be a cat, really concentrate and imagine that you _are_ a cat."

"Got it." She (with a bit of difficulty) aimed her wand at her small form and focused hard before saying, " _Animalis transformatio!_ " This time, she changed into a unicorn: the same form from several years ago, but her purple mane and matching braided tail were much longer and wavier now.

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Of course. I might have known you'd choose a unicorn."

"What?" She laughed. "Skye is a unicorn, and he is one of my favorite animal friends, so… Yep!" She then paused as she noticed her hoofs and the wand now lying stagnant on the pavement. "Um…whoops. I guess unicorns don't have thumbs or the option of 'holding' something."

"Well, you could always pick it up with your mouth, though that might make it difficult for you to say the magic words." He smirked. He was actually having fun with this.

"Ugh… You are literally no help." She pondered her options before grinning as she decided to try something different. She used her tail (braided like she often did her own hair) to swipe the wand and hold it securely (surprisingly). "Okay, I'm ready to change back. What's the spell for that?"

" _Transmutatio humanae_."

She echoed his words and sighed in relief as she changed back into her human form. She then blinked. "Hey, where's my wand?"

Cedric smiled in humor and reached up to the girl's braid, removing the wand from the woven strands and passing it over to her. "Here you are."

Sofia laughed, accepting the wand. "You know, Mr. Cedric… Out of everything I've done in my life, working with you—no matter what we're doing—is still my favorite thing to do, because you make things interesting."

He was a little surprised to hear that. "Out of _everything_ in your life…?"

She smiled. "Our relationship is unique, you know… It's much like magic: it's wonderful to witness, and we're lucky to have it and to be able to share it with each other. In fact, some might even call our friendship magic…because, in its own way, it _is_."

Cedric smiled thoughtfully as she leaned against him, hugging his arm. "I appreciate that a lot, Sofia…" He used his free hand to gently pat her hand. "I think we should call it a day, hmm?" Seeing her nod, he pulled his legs from the water and stood, pulling her up with him. "It's been a long day anyway, and I wouldn't mind turning in for the evening."

"You? Going to bed early?" She laughed. "I guess there's a first time for everything." She hugged him. "Thanks for helping me, Mr. Cedric. I feel a lot better now."

He returned the hug, gently patting her back in the process. "You're most welcome, my dear."

* * *

While the two friends were preparing to retire for the evening, at The Galley, all was not well. Sir Leignton stood before some of his trusted advisors, who had solemn looks on their faces.

"Three more sorcerers have been found dead?" the leader of Reimagia asked in both surprise and dismay. He was aware that the situation was becoming more dire day by day, but three at one time?

One man nodded. "All found within a few minutes of each other: Chigano, Erstad, and Varsmad."

"Those were three of our most promising up-and-coming sorcerers," another advisor lamented. "Sir Leignton, we have to do _something_ to stop this madness."

"I agree." The silver-haired man frowned heavily. "It's going to take our entire realm to take down this dastardly culprit—whoever it is. We may even have to recruit the princess and her royal sorcerer friend to help. The more power we have behind us, the better."

"Sir Leignton!"

The leader turned briskly as Bergon, the red-haired boy from earlier, hurried up to him, panting.

"Bergon, what is it, lad?" Sir Leignton blinked as the boy pressed a letter into his hand. "What is this?"

"A-Axima and Hironko said this was attached to the door to the Grand Cupola. It was addressed to you." He bit his lip. "I…think there's blood on it…"

"Are my children all right?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed at the nervous boy.

"Yes, sir. They're staying with Lamaya's family for now. They didn't feel safe being at the Grand Cupola, especially when the letter was found there…"

"Thank you, Bergon. Might I suggest that you head home now? I'll collect them soon enough. Please be careful." Seeing the boy nod, Sir Leignton glanced down at the letter, which was dirty and crudely addressed to him. "Gentlemen, I believe we have our first clue…" He opened the letter, his eyes scanning its contents before looking toward them grimly. "…to determining who the murderer amongst us is."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Riddle Me This


	5. Riddle Me This

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Riddle time, people! 😊 This is probably the shortest chapter, but it _is_ an important one. It's the first of a few different riddles, and probably one of the easier ones to understand. Fluff alert for chapter 6 (you knew _that_ was coming at some point, lol), and even more complicated messages in chapter 7! Lots to look out for! I'm going to try my hardest to have chapter 6 up tonight for my fluff-lovers, so keep an eye out. 😉

* * *

Chapter 5: Riddle Me This

* * *

Cedric and Sofia were positively stunned when they'd been summoned to The Galley Tuesday morning, rather than pursuing her training. She knew he'd asked for her help the previous week, though she was a bit surprised that he needed her so soon. After only one day, she knew she'd learned a bit more, but she didn't feel near ready enough to be a sorceress, so what was this all about? Had they changed their minds about training her? Or…

"We have a serious problem," Sir Leignton announced as the two Enchancians stood next to his advisors. "First of all, for any unaware, there _is_ a murderer somewhere here in Reimagia, quite possibly even closer than we think."

Sofia inhaled, her eyes widening a bit as Cedric nervously held onto her shoulders. "What? Here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," one of the elders said, the two friends turning to face him now. "I understand that Sir Leignton indicated to you both that there is a darkness—or a dark force—that has been _felt_ here. I also believe he mentioned the thirteen murdered conjurors from not long ago. It's quite clear that the dark force has manifested in a slaughterer now, as we have lost three more."

"W-Who's been killed?" Cedric asked anxiously, still keeping his hold on his friend. He could feel her shaking a bit under his grasp, although he certainly couldn't blame her.

"Three of our most promising up-and-coming sorcerers, unfortunately," Sir Leignton responded, sighing. "They were set to take on some sorcery courses at a university not far from here, and now we've lost them. However, there was a note left in the wake of their demise."

"A note?" Sofia frowned. "What did it say?"

The leader walked to a pedestal in the middle of the meeting room where they were gathered, and he used his wand to project the letter onto a blank wall at the other end of the room. The writing was quite elegant, somewhat contradictory to the dirty state of the parchment itself.

 _A member of Reimagia  
I am indeed;  
The destroyer of sorcerers-  
I am he._

"So the murderer is clearly a male," one of the advisors declared.

"He could be saying that just to throw us off," another argued. "It could just as easily be a female. Sometimes they're more ruthless than males."

Sofia held her tongue on this one, although she definitely agreed with the second man. After all, after dealing with the likes of Vor, Morgana, Kitanya, and Shuriki, she'd dealt with more than her share of female villains.

"I suggest looking for anyone suspicious living amongst us," Sir Leignton spoke. "Anyone who, perhaps, is absent during a time when he's supposed to be present; anyone who speaks in code or is acting strangely…"

"I don't know, Sir Leignton," Sofia finally refuted, unable to help herself. "It's not that easy. In my experience, sometimes the most notorious and evil beings may appear to be the most 'normal-looking' people. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Evil isn't something you can gift-wrap, young lady," one of the elder advisors argued. "It's hard to hide the true colors of a nay-sayer or villainous person. Perhaps a thinly-veiled disguise will do, but ultimately the true intentions will always be put on display."

The princess sighed, glancing up toward Cedric for validation.

He was about to speak, but another advisor spoke up instead.

"Quite right. Murderers always have similar traits: they're often very calculating, very intelligent, and not always that great with steady relationships."

"That's preposterous," a third advisor countered, scoffing. "I agree with Princess Sofia."

Well, _that_ was surprising, to both visiting friends.

"Not every villain—murderer—whatever you want to call that being… Not everyone will fall into some prescribed form. You can't just look at someone and say, 'Oh, creepy-looking features, dark clothing, gloomy outlook on life, negative commentary. Yes, you _must_ be the villain.'"

Sir Leignton nodded, sighing. "Unfortunately, that's very true… Now that I think about it, true evil is able to disguise itself into more palatable forms…until the time is ready for it to strike."

"If we were to take the message of this letter at face value," the first advisor began, clearing his throat, "then we know three things for sure: one, he is male; two, he is a _resident_ of Reimagia; and three, he has murdered— _several times_. And I don't know about you, gentlemen, but in _my_ experience, if one murders this many times…"

The leader frowned. "He _will_ murder again."

Soon after their meeting, Sir Leignton dismissed his advisors and Cedric and Sofia. He took a long walk around his castle, pondering over those words and how unhurriedly they'd been written. It was obvious to him that this had been premeditated. These three murders weren't the only ones in and around Reimagia. There had been, again, thirteen other reports of sorcerers dying before. It was horrendous to think that anyone could possibly stoop so low. A serial sorcerer killer? Is that what they were dealing with?

"We must put a stop to this," he murmured, continuing his trek around the castle. When he returned to the meeting room, he shuffled over to a large table where he and his advisors would normally meet, collapsing into his chair. He removed his spectacles and lowered them to the table, his eyes closing and a hand resting over them. A few minutes later, he heard a small thud, and he instantly darted up, looking around in alarm.

Seeing no one, he sighed in relief, until his burgundy eyes caught sight of another mysterious letter before him. He immediately retrieved his spectacles and replaced them. His hands shaking a bit, he tore open the envelope and withdrew its contents. After looking over it for several minutes, he frowned heavily. "This just got a great deal more complicated…"

To be continued

Next Chapter: What I See


	6. What I See

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Fluff alert! Haha, you knew it was coming. 😊 Cedric gets to do one of his traditional story-time things that I used to do more often, and it's to help Sofia out with something in here. Also, I'm going to reference a change to a canon character that probably isn't completely true to the show, but since we never got a lot of background info on this particular character (which is a shame, because I absolutely _adore_ this person), I'm going for it. 😉 In a way, I kind of like what I've planned for this particular character, because I think Sofia will find it a more relatable situation. Again, may not be to everyone's liking, but hey. :D It's fine. With that said, I hope you enjoy!

PS: I'm loving all the theories! I won't say who's on the right or wrong track at this point, but there have been a few mentions so far that are leaning in the 'right direction.' As we get closer to the end, you'll see how things tie together! :D Stay suspicious, my friends! Lol!

* * *

Chapter 6: What I See

* * *

A few days had passed since the last meeting, and Sofia had returned to her training with the masters. Day by day, she was progressing well. With it now being Friday, and since she was finished with her daily training, she and Cedric were resting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Though it was June, the dormitory had a tendency to get a little chilly, so the fire warmed them up quite nicely.

Cedric noticed that his friend was a bit quieter than normal, and she had been all day. He didn't like seeing her so silent, so he asked, "Is everything all right?"

She blinked and turned to him, resting her sock-clad feet on her cushion and folding her arms as she sighed. "It's nothing."

"Sofia, we've already established this: you're horrible at lying." He smiled as she laughed softly. "Let's hear it."

"I know I'm getting better at my magical skills, and I've enjoyed the training. I also know I'm progressing, but…"

He raised an eyebrow at that word. "But?"

Sofia stared at him contemplatively. "What if I'm not cut out to be a sorceress?"

The sorcerer blinked at this question. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Sofia? You're brilliant. You catch on quickly, and you're passionate about magic. _How_ could you _not_ be a great sorceress?"

"Well, as far as I know, I don't have any magical family like you do."

His features reverted to a more stoic expression when she said that.

"And you heard Sir Leignton. It's rare for _anyone_ without a magical lineage to earn that privilege."

"Rare," he corrected, "but not impossible. If only you could see what _I_ see..." He smiled with a soft sigh as he reclined against the cushions along the sofa. "I suppose it's time that I told you another story."

"You haven't done that in a long time," she giggled. "You actually have a story to help me with my struggling-with-being-a-sorceress situation?"

"I do, in fact. And you don't even really need a hologram for this one."

She tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Long ago, a non-magical girl was born into an ordinary family. While she enjoyed magic and longed to study it, her family was set against it—and only because they didn't understand it."

Sofia leaned forward a bit, intrigued.

"However, one day, the young girl went to the museum with her classmates and teacher, and she stood before a rather peculiar display. On a royal blue pillow before her was something labeled the 'Diadem of Dilania.' Fascinated with its beauty and shimmering stones, she reached out and touched it. Instantly, a powerful source flowed from the tiara and into the girl. She now possessed magic of her very own."

"Wow…"

"When her family found out, they were worried. Was this good magic or bad magic? They'd heard that there was a difference, but they couldn't be sure which form of magic the young girl had acquired. They took her to a master of magic and explained what had occurred, and he told them the following: The Diadem of Dilania was a tiara that had stored away all the powers of a fallen sorceress, only to be released upon the touch of a person who was deemed worthy of the powers. Evidently, the young girl had matched what Dilania had hoped for." He smirked at the princess as she clutched her amulet. "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah…" Sofia frowned curiously. "What happened next?"

"Well, while she'd received them unexpectedly and no doubt tried her hardest to figure out her new abilities, she only learned how to use them properly and came to terms with having the potential to be a sorceress when she met…" He smiled as she leaned forward a bit more, captivated by his story. "…my father."

Sofia gasped. "She met your…?" Her mouth dropped. "Mrs. Winifred?!"

Cedric chuckled. "They met rather young and spent several years working together, and my mother soon came to accept and be able to effectively control all of her powers. Eventually, my father proposed, and they married, and not long after along came Cordelia and yours truly."

"Wow…" She laughed. "I never would have imagined that your mom wasn't born into a magical family. It all seems so natural for her. She even _floats_ sometimes."

"Yes, well, that's an advanced form of magic… Perhaps one day you'll learn it too." He folded his arms. "My point, Sofia, is that you mustn't deny your capabilities simply based on your origins. You weren't born a princess, and yet you are one—a beloved one."

She smiled.

"You weren't born a Protector, and yet you're the youngest one to serve under the leaders of the Mystic Isles. You weren't born a Story Keeper, and yet you've probably finished more stories than any previous ones."

Sofia nodded as she giggled.

"And, while you weren't born with magic, you've inherited it from the Amulet of Avalor—from doing good deeds and saving Princess Elena. Who's to say that you weren't destined to do so all along? In fact, if you trace things back to the beginning, you were _always_ pleading with me to help you with magic or perform magic."

"I wouldn't say 'pleading,'" she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

He cleared his throat and mimicked a much younger Sofia: "'Oh, _please_ , Mr. Cedric! Please teach me magic so I can turn a rock into a ruby, and I can pass this test! Oh, please help me with this science homework. Oh, please-!'"

"'Oh, please' is right," Sofia interjected, laughing. "I didn't sound _that_ pathetic. I know I was probably a bit of a nuisance when I was younger, and I sometimes cringe to think of how annoying you probably found me."

Cedric shrugged and looked away. "I'm not going to elaborate on _that_ , but…"

She smirked. "I only came to you because I knew out of _everyone_ , I could count on you." She smiled as he looked back at her. "I still can."

He shook his head as she reached out and took his hand. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve having you in my pathetic, isolated world…but I'm glad I have you now."

"Oh, Mr. Cedric…" Sofia grinned happily and moved over to his side of the sofa, curling up next to him and leaning against him as she watched the fire. "For what it's worth, that was probably _the_ best story you've told me… It definitely settled a lot of doubts I had."

"Excellent."

She looked over toward him curiously. "I've _got_ to become more powerful and more in control of my magic now. If it comes down to it, and we're to go up against this evil that's here in Reimagia, I know I've got to be ready."

He nodded slowly, wrapping his arm around her. "Whatever happens, I'll be with you every step of the way."

She smiled and turned, hugging him. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric sighed and returned her hug, his eyes darting toward the window when he thought he saw someone pass. Figuring it may have simply been their shadows cast by the fire, he chose not to mention it to Sofia. After all, she had enough on her mind. "You're welcome, Sofia."

Outside, a low chuckle erupted from a shadowy figure, who turned and walked away from the Diamond Dormitory.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Mixed Messages


	7. Mixed Messages

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: All right, I'm calling on all my riddle and cryptograph experts here! After the completion of this chapter, I invite you to put your Cryptogram skills to the test, using what our murderer has provided, to see if you can solve the riddle before Sofia does. *le gasp* lol The message will be revealed at the beginning of chapter 8, and it will lead into a whole host of craziness. Mwahahaha! Ahem. Enjoy! 😊

PS: Here's how to solve a Cryptogram, for those who need to know and want to try to solve the mysterious message. You'll see what looks to be a mixture of letters in what appears to be a message. You have to solve the message by replacing the false letters with the real letters. Make note that the one-letter words can usually only be "a" or "I." So you can start off with that and replace all those other false letters with the real letters. If there is an apostrophe, usually there will be an 's' or a 't' after it. Double letters include ee, oo, ll, mm, rr, ss, and more. And so on… Here's a (very short) sample below. Good luck!

* * *

EXAMPLE: X PXWQ VEXRXMO.

SOLUTION: I LIKE WRITING.

* * *

Chapter 7: Mixed Messages

* * *

Saturday morning, Cedric was actually the one to wake Sofia up this time. He'd let her sleep a little bit longer than usual, since it was the weekend, but he knew that she now needed to be awake.

Sofia blinked open her eyes and looked toward her friend, who seemed rather serious for some reason. "Are you okay?"

"I need you to hurry and get ready for the day," he told her, ignoring her question. "We've received a summons to meet with Sir Leignton."

She nodded and, without asking any further questions, began preparing for the day.

* * *

Not much later, the duo arrived at The Galley, where Guillermo and Cataleya led them into Sir Leignton's meeting room. There, they saw the old man and his advisors sitting at their large table, peering over what appeared to be a few pieces of parchment.

"Sir Leignton, your visitors have arrived," Guillermo announced, ushering the friends inside.

"Thank you, Guillermo." Sir Leignton nodded to the guards, allowing them to leave. As they left and shut the door, the leader stood and beckoned the Enchancians forward, gesturing toward a couple of chairs across from him, where they sat. "Tell me… Would either one of you be good at deciphering puzzles or riddles?"

Cedric blinked as Sofia tilted her head. "Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"It seems our elusive sorcerer slaughterer has a way with mixed messages," one of the advisors grumbled as he slammed his fist on the table, startling the others around him. "He's playing games with us, Sir Leignton, and this is unacceptable."

"I doubt a _murderer_ would care that he's doing something 'unacceptable,' Lord Cadigan," the leader sighed.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Sofia asked, feeling a bit out of the loop.

"A few days ago, not long after I'd dismissed you all, I went for a walk and, when I returned here, I sat down in this seat and closed my eyes for only a few moments." Sir Leignton gestured toward the envelope and parchment pieces. "I heard some small noise and opened my eyes, and before me was this. When I pulled out the contents, this is what I found." He slid the pieces of parchment over to the princess, who blinked in surprise at what she saw. "A cryptic note on this piece, and the second piece has, I suppose, some random letters. It makes no sense."

Cedric leaned over Sofia's shoulder to see what was in front of her.

The first page indeed had a literal cryptic message. The following was written on it:

* * *

P CO AJIM KPFG ZQJ. P KCJBW. P NXZ. P TCKK. P RKGGU. P UPG. ZQJ FYQD OG. P FYQD ZQJ. P CO COQYB ZQJ, RKGYUPYB PYMQ MWG UCXFYGII CYU MWG KPBWM. ZQJ NCYYQM IMQH OG. DWPKG ZQJ DGXG XGCUPYB, P WCEG CKXGCUZ FPKKGU CBCPY.

HWCYMQO QT IQJKI

* * *

The second page had the following information: "P subs I; G subs E. That is all you'll get from me."

The princess then glanced over at the leader, clear confusion written on her face.

"It seems impossible, I know," he told her, sighing.

"It's not that… You said you got this thing a few days ago?" Seeing him nod, she frowned. "Why didn't you tell us before then? We could have helped you. I assume you've at least _tried_ to solve this thing?"

"Young lady, you are way out of line," the main advisor, Lord Cadigan, barked. "Princess or not, you should learn to respect your elders."

Sofia scoffed. "Forgive me, sir, but this isn't about respect. This is about solving a mystery to a horrible crime that _someone_ is committing. So maybe you should set aside those old-school 'values' and 'expectations' and let someone help you solve this puzzle before someone _else_ dies—maybe even one of us."

Sir Leignton raised his hand to the other man as he appeared ready to strike back with a snappy response. "The princess is correct. We were unable to solve this message, and perhaps we needed younger eyes to help us out. Our priorities now should be on working together to figure out what is going on. If we can determine this puzzle, then perhaps it will reveal the identity of the killer."

"Or maybe it's just taunting us," another advisor sighed. "Maybe it means nothing at all."

Cedric, somewhat annoyed by the other men's rather pessimistic attitudes, added, "We won't know unless we try, correct?" He looked toward Sofia. "Look at the second parchment. Assuming the idea of it is to hint toward a substitution of letters, then we already have two determined."

She smiled, nodding. "I think you're right, Mr. Cedric." She glanced around. "Does anyone have anything to write with?"

"Here," the third advisor insisted, tossing his quill to her and smirking in amusement as she caught it.

"Thanks." She set to replacing all the 'P' letters with 'I' before replacing all the 'G' letters with 'E.' By the time she was finished, she sighed, realizing just how many unsolved letters remained. "We still have a long way to go, you guys…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Unfolding

* * *

Ending note: So, what do you think? Can you solve the riddle before the next chapter, which should be up some time tomorrow? 😊 If it helps, I'll repost the cypher below, and I'll separate the individual 'words' with vertical lines to make it a bit easier to read. Don't forget. P=I. G=E. Look for double letters (most common in the English language are ee, oo, ll, rr, ss, etc.). Look for little words (be, me, am, the, you, etc.). Good luck!

* * *

P | CO | AJIM | KPFG | ZQJ. | P | KCJBW. | P | NXZ. | P | TCKK. | P | RKGGU. | P | UPG. | ZQJ | FYQD | OG. | P | FYQD | ZQJ. | P | CO | COQYB | ZQJ, | RKGYUPYB | PYMQ | MWG | UCXFYGII | CYU | MWG | KPBWM. | ZQJ | NCYYQM | IMQH | OG. | DWPKG | ZQJ | DGXG | XGCUPYB, | P | WCEG | CKXGCUZ | FPKKGU | CBCPY.

HWCYMQO | QT | IQJKI


	8. Unfolding

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: And here we'll see what the secret message was! If you gave it a try (even if you didn't figure it out), good job. I love things like this, because they make you think and exercise your brain. 😊 Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 8: Unfolding

* * *

It took a while for Sofia to get a bit deeper into the puzzle. After using her two hints, she tried to look for sensible letter replacements. It didn't take long to realize that the first two words (which were repeated a few times) were 'I am.' She went from there, and with Cedric's help, was close to finishing the puzzle.

Meanwhile, Sir Leignton's children Axima and Hironko had stopped by with Lamaya and Bergon to check on him. Axima had pointed out that the leader had slept less the last several nights because of all of the murders and messages.

"You _need_ a break, Dad," Axima insisted, placing her hands on her father's shoulders. "I know you're the ruler of Reimagia, but would it kill you to take a break?"

Lamaya placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Probably a bad choice of words at a time like this, girl."

The blonde grimaced as her father offered her a reproachful look. "Sorry."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Hironko asked as he and Bergon stood next to each other.

"If you can help the princess solve this message faster, that would be fantastic," Lord Cadigan mumbled, his fingers drumming on the table.

"You _could_ go over there and help her yourself," Sir Leignton retorted, fed up with the other man's constant whining. "She and Cedric have done all they can to try to solve this thing."

"What is it exactly?" Hironko asked as he turned toward the friends.

"Some strange sort of puzzle," one of the advisors responded. "A mixed-up message that's supposed to have been written by…" He stopped, looking toward Sir Leignton for permission to reveal the context of the message.

"They have a right to know, Lord Palazzo." He turned to the four friends. "You're aware of the murders that have occurred recently." Seeing them nod, he sighed. "Bergon, that letter you delivered to me the other night… It indicated that the murderer is a Reimagian citizen. _He_ is among us."

Bergon gasped. "Do you…know who it is?"

"That's what Cedric and Princess Sofia are trying to determine. Perhaps this letter, once it's deciphered, will offer us a clue."

Lamaya rolled her eyes. "No offense, sir, but I highly doubt it's going to say anything important. Probably something like, 'You can stop wasting your time. I'm not going to tell you who I am. Bye.' Or, at least… That's what _I_ would write."

Before the leader could scold the girl for her sarcasm, Sofia gasped as she dropped the quill, flexing her sore fingers. She looked up at the others. "We've got it."

Cedric's face contorted into one of dismay. "And I'm afraid you're not going to like what it says…" He passed the letter over to Sir Leignton, who picked it up with slightly shaky hands.

* * *

I AM JUST LIKE YOU. I LAUGH. I CRY. I FALL. I BLEED. I DIE. YOU KNOW ME. I

KNOW YOU. I AM AMONG YOU, BLENDING INTO THE DARKNESS AND THE LIGHT.

YOU CANNOT STOP ME. WHILE YOU WERE READING, I HAVE ALREADY KILLED

AGAIN.

PHANTOM OF SOULS

* * *

Sir Leignton growled, slamming the parchment onto the table, causing those around him to jump in surprise. "This is _disgusting_. He taunts us with his riddle within a riddle, and now the fool is twisted enough to assign himself a code name."

"It's unsettling," Hironko admitted, a nervous look on his face. "Dad, before we got here, we saw…" He looked toward his friends and sister, who sighed and reluctantly nodded. "We saw Malvino moving around the streets near the Grand Cupola, and he was dragging some large bags along behind him."

"I'm kind of scared to know what was _in_ those bags," Lamaya mentioned, grimacing.

"Maybe they were bodies," Bergon squeaked, missing the sharp look of irritation from Axima.

"Enough," Sir Leignton ordered, holding up a hand. "Guards!" He frowned as Guillermo and Cataleya hurried in, bowing respectfully. "Bring in Malvino immediately."

Cataleya nodded and responded firmly, "Yes, sir."

Several minutes later, the guards returned with Malvino, who looked a little ragged and worse for wear. His hair was disheveled, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Around his wrists and ankles were shackles. Both of the guards had their swords drawn and pointed at him.

"Malvino," Sir Leignton began, moving around his table and walking toward the Hand Magic expert, his burgundy eyes narrowed as he stared the boy down, "I need you to do me a favor."

The magic expert frowned, shaking his hands as the chains clinked against each other. "Clearly," he snapped, angered. "What is the meaning of this? What have I done?"

"That's exactly what we would like to know." The leader folded his arms, his glare set on Malvino. "Mind explaining what you were doing dragging large bags around the courtyard earlier? Bags large enough to hold bodies…perhaps the bodies of dead or missing conjurors?"

Malvino blinked in shock and shook his head. "Sir, I'm not sure _what_ you're talking about, but I…" He frowned, raising his hands to his head, feeling a massive migraine building up. "I…don't remember doing anything like that."

"One would think one would recall hauling large bags through Reimagia," the leader remarked sardonically, scowling. "I suppose, however, that it's rather _convenient_ that you 'don't remember.' I wouldn't want to remember committing such terrible crimes either."

"Dad, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions here?" Hironko asked, stepping up toward him. "I mean, yeah, it looks suspicious, but…"

"Silence, Hironko." The leader glared at his son. "Stay out of this."

"Sir Leignton, he has a point," Cedric began respectfully, trying not to further agitate the man. "This boy is clearly suffering with some sort of ailment—perhaps a bad headache. Malvino, are you prone to migraines, by any chance?"

Malvino stared at Cedric for a few moments before asking, "Who are you again?"

Sir Leignton snapped in that instant, slapping the Hand Magic expert across the face. "You show disrespect to a visitor of Enchancia, and a royal sorcerer no less. You're being insubordinate. Avoiding or misdirecting questions asked of you. You're as guilty as they come, aren't you, boy?"

Malvino growled lowly as he scowled at the man, his left eye with the dark mark quivering a bit. "I've done _nothing_."

"I agree." The leader snapped his fingers, and Guillermo and Cataleya each took one of the boy's arms. "You've done nothing…to stop yourself from hurting other people— _killing_ others. You've done nothing to provide an alibi for yourself. And you've done nothing to prove that you are not the 'Phantom of Souls.'"

The magic master refused to speak further, staying silent and just defiantly glaring at the old man.

"Take him to the Magic Depletion Cell."

Hironko gasped. "Dad, no!"

"Five hours," Sir Leignton continued, ignoring his son.

"You can't be serious," Axima argued, grabbing her father's arm.

"Release me, girl," the man ordered, glaring at his daughter, "or _you_ can _join_ him."

She gaped at him in surprise but did as he said. "C-Come on, you guys…" She, Hironko, and her friends left, not wanting to be around the angry man any more than necessary.

"What's the Magic Depletion Cell?" Cedric asked, although he had a feeling he already knew.

"It does exactly what it sounds like," Lord Palazzo told him grimly. "It drains magic from its prisoners until there's nothing left within them."

"That's really harsh," Sofia declared as Sir Leignton sat down in his chair again, staring at her over his spectacles. "Isn't that one of the things that the murderer is doing? Depleting someone's magic until he's left with nothing?" She placed her hands on the table, standing up, even as Cedric tried to pull her back down. "What's next, Sir Leignton? Are you going to take _his_ life, even though you don't have solid proof that he _is_ the murderer?"

"You know not to whom you speak, young lady," the leader said in a dangerously low voice. "And princess or not, it would do you well to hold your tongue and speak no more on matters you do not understand."

Cedric sensed the obvious tension in the room and stood, excusing himself and the princess as he quickly removed her from the room.

* * *

"I don't like this, Mr. Cedric," she confided as they left The Galley and began walking back toward the Diamond Dormitory. "Even if Malvino _is_ the murderer, what's his motive? They barely even gave him a chance to defend himself before locking him up. And now draining his powers?" She wrapped her arms around herself, sighing as they walked. "Something is really wrong…" She sneezed once, groaning in discomfort.

Cedric nodded, placing one hand on her back and the other on her arm to comfort her. "I agree." As they moved along, he looked back over his shoulder, frowning as he saw the figure of Sir Leignton standing at the window, watching them from a distance. "Something is definitely wrong…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Feverish


	9. Feverish

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Okay, so the second message was solved in the last chapter. Meanwhile, we have some detective-ish work to do in this chapter, and Cedric is going to get most of the limelight (you'll see why). So let's see what Detective Cedric can uncover. :D

* * *

Chapter 9: Feverish

* * *

The next morning, on Sunday, Sofia woke up early as usual, but this time she wished she hadn't. She felt _awful_. Her head was pounding, she was weak, and she felt like she was burning up. "Mr. Cedric," she attempted to call, but she could tell that with this bout of illness—whatever it was—it was affecting her strength to speak above any soft tones. However, luckily for her, he seemed to hear her.

Cedric sat up and peered through the darkness at his friend. "Sofia?" He reached to the lamp beside their beds and lit it, able to see their surroundings better. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, holding one hand to her head. "I feel really bad… I think I'm sick."

He frowned and shuffled from his bed to hers, sitting next to her. Using the back of his currently ungloved hand, he felt just how warm she was against his cool fingers. "You certainly have a fever. What else is bothering you?"

"I was sneezing all last night, which you heard. I don't need to now, but I have a bad headache and feel really weak. I didn't even have enough energy to call for you—just that pathetic little whimper."

He smiled sympathetically and attempted to move his hand, but she grasped it and kept it against her cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Your fingers are cold. With this stupid fever, they feel nice."

He chuckled. "Oh, Sofia." Using his free hand, he reached over and grabbed his wand, conjuring a cool, damp cloth and draping it over her forehead. "I'll give you something that can help with your headache and weakness, but I'm afraid the fever is going to have to break on its own. And you're _not_ going anywhere today."

She smiled sleepily toward him. "I figured as much." She watched as he conjured a medicated potion and passed it toward her, and she sat up a bit to drink it before handing it back to him. She resumed her reclining position.

"And I'll stay with you today to make sure you are all right."

"No, Mr. Cedric," she insisted, eyeing him carefully. "You need to find out if there's anything else to those cryptic messages. And…see if there was actually any truth to Malvino being linked to the crime. Sir Leignton was acting weird yesterday, and that bothers me. Something is really messed up about this whole thing, in addition to all the murders that have happened."

"I quite agree." He nodded. "Very well. I'll see what I can find out. You are to stay here and _rest_. Understood?"

She laughed lightly. "I wouldn't move even if I could. I think that medicine is making me sleepy."

"It's a natural property of the potion." He removed the cloth momentarily, gently pressing it to her face to cool her down. "I'm going to prepare some food for you before I leave. I'll leave it on your trunk if you feel like eating later."

She nodded. "Sounds good." She then gave him an imploring look, grasping his arm. "Be careful, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric smiled and brushed her hair aside, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I will. Get some rest." With that, he replaced the cloth and grabbed his clothing for the day, turning the lamp off and leaving as Sofia drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

About an hour later, the Enchancian sorcerer arrived at the last place he wanted to be right now: The Galley. Upon making it to the doors, Cataleya and Guillermo greeted him.

"Sir Leignton is in meetings today," Guillermo informed him, noting the look of relief on his face. "However, if you would like to meet with his advisors instead, they have some information regarding the situation with Malvino and the murders that have taken place."

"I would," he replied, frowning. "Something tells me that there's more to things here than meets the eye."

"You'll see that happens a lot in Reimagia these days, unfortunately," Cataleya sighed as she and her partner led him through the doors and down one of the side corridors. "By the way, if Sir Leignton seemed a bit off yesterday, there's a pretty good reason for it. Well, a few good reasons, actually."

"Do tell," Cedric responded, wondering what on earth could explain his rather crass and punitive actions and words.

"Stress for one," Guillermo acknowledged. "The fact that he's got people turning up dead all around Reimagia—conjurors in particular—has him on edge. After all, he himself is one. His kids are too. Everyone he is close to—all conjurors. They could be next."

"But why would he act so terribly to his own daughter?" Cedric murmured. "Threatening to drain her magic when she expressed her concerns seemed like a rather _un_ -fatherly thing to do, if you ask me."

"Do you have children, Cedric?" Cataleya wondered.

"Merlin, no," he laughed uneasily.

"Then I don't know if you could really understand the frustration a parent feels when their child counteracts what's said to them—you sometimes say things you don't mean, and sometimes those things could be harsh." She shrugged. "I have a teenaged boy myself, and I've sometimes let my anger get the better of me, and I've said some stupid things. It happens to all of us."

"While I'm probably not parental in any way, I'd at _least_ hope that I could withhold my frustration and anger and spare my hypothetical child's feelings… I'm not saying it's always plausible, but…" He sighed. "What I know is this: there's being annoyed or angry with your child, and then there's threatening them with something truly horrible. What I witnessed yesterday was the latter. So please explain to me how _that_ can be justified."

"Did you know he's also a widower?" Guillermo asked, seeing Cedric's face fall. "And did you know that his wife was one of the original thirteen conjurors murdered?"

Cedric stopped walking and gaped at the guards, who solemnly turned to look at him. "What?" To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "W-What are you talking about? Why didn't he say anything about this? What…?"

"Imagine losing someone _you_ love dearly to something truly evil and unpredictable," Cataleya challenged gently. "Imagine losing your princess."

"I _have_ come close to losing her before," he admitted, folding his arms and looking away. "Every time we venture off somewhere new and run into challenges like these, I'm scared of nearly losing her again. That's why I'm so protective of her." He looked back toward the guards. "And while I'll do all I can to help solve this mystery and put this villain away, Sofia is my foremost concern. I want her to be safe."

"We want the same thing for everyone here as well," Guillermo acknowledged. "The goal between you two and the Reimagian citizens is the same, Cedric. Understand that before you meet with the advisors. Because, as you've seen, _they_ can be every bit as callous as you saw Sir Leignton act yesterday."

"Understood, but there's something else I just thought of." Cedric unfolded his arms and tapped his chin. "Sir Leignton said these murders took place a few months ago. Are his children aware that their mother was slain?"

Cataleya shook her head. "He hasn't been able to bring himself to tell them yet. Right now, she's 'away to see family.'" She scoffed softly. "They're eighteen and twenty-three… They deserve to know the truth, but it's none of our business. He'll tell them when he sees the time is right. All they know right now is that 'thirteen conjurors from Reimagia were murdered.' I can't imagine their grief when they realize that one was their mother."

* * *

The royal sorcerer had a great deal on his mind when he was guided into the meeting room with the three main advisors and some of their assistants. Indeed, Sir Leignton was _not_ present, which suited him just fine. He didn't know if he could handle seeing the old man right now.

"Where is Princess Sofia?" Lord Palazzo asked kindly as he looked toward Cedric.

"She's under the weather, so I insisted she get some rest," Cedric explained, not wanting to go into too much detail. After all, he still didn't know these people that well, and he felt it unnecessary to elaborate too much. "I'm here on behalf of Enchancia _and_ Princess Sofia. While our original intent was to help her become a full-fledged sorceress, it seems the focus is shifting a bit: helping solve this mystery and stop these murders. We want to assist you in any way we can."

"Have a seat, Cedric," Lord Cadigan said, his green eyes watching as the sorcerer did as requested. "It appears that there have been some developments since yesterday…" He folded his hands onto the table and continued, "Malvino's alibi was indeed very weak. There is no doubt about that. However, a few other sorcerers recall seeing him in a small restaurant the day that the three recent sorcerers were found dead, so he couldn't actually be the murderer, if that's the case. They did say, though, that he appeared somewhat disoriented."

"I see…" Cedric frowned contemplatively. "What of the bags the others said he was dragging around then?"

Another advisor, Lord Hemslor, sighed. "Turns out, after some of our staff looked into it, those bags were filled with some of his training supplies. Yes, they were big enough to hold bodies or whatever rubbish you want to believe, but the fact remains that he did _not_ commit the crimes he's been accused of." He sent a pointed stare toward Lord Cadigan, who glared at him in return. "Not that I ever believed he _did_."

"Oh, come off it, Hemslor," Lord Cadigan returned in annoyance.

"What about when Malvino indicated that he couldn't remember things, and he even forgot who _I_ was?" Cedric folded his arms.

"You mentioned a migraine," Lord Palazzo suggested. "That's highly possible. More recently, according to his workmates, Malvino has been prone to episodes of memory loss. They're not sure why or how, but according to Dame Dellareese, it got so bad one day that he didn't even know who _he_ was."

"Strange…"

"Despite all of this," Lord Hemslor added, "he still spent enough time in the Magic Depletion Cell to lose a majority of his magic, and I'm afraid it won't return until one of our higher-ranking officials opts to reinstate it: namely Sir Leignton or someone of the same caliber."

'Not that he _would_ ,' Cedric thought to himself, recalling how adamant the man had been about sending the boy to the chamber. "Is it possible to say that someone took advantage of the knowledge of Malvino's condition and used it against him? Perhaps setting him up as a scapegoat?"

"It is possible," Lord Cadigan responded seriously. "Unfortunate, but possible."

This was unsettling to Cedric, and he was now utterly baffled. If _Malvino_ wasn't the murderer, then who _was_? _Anyone_ could be the killer now—maybe even any of the very men he was speaking with. With that thought in mind, he shook his head and stood, watching as the other three stood as well. "I, um… I beg your pardon, gentlemen, but I really need to return and check on Princess Sofia. With her ill, I'd prefer not to leave her alone too long. You understand."

"Certainly," the main advisor responded, nodding. "The guards will see you out." After Cedric left, Lord Cadigan narrowed his eyes at the closed door before turning to his assistant. "Follow him."

The young man nodded. "Yes, sir." Quickly yet quietly, he slipped out of the room.

* * *

Sofia woke up when she heard a strange rustling sound in the room she and Cedric shared. "Mr. Cedric?" she asked, still feeling a bit weak. Her vision was rather blurry, and her fever and headache persisted despite the medicated potion, so she couldn't process everything very well. What she _did_ notice was that there was an outline standing at the edge of her bed: _he_ was coated in a very dark haze, and there appeared to be a large mark surrounding his left eye. And the figure seemed to be creeping slowly toward her, causing her heart to pound erratically.

Before she could react, footsteps fell on the stairs to the left, and Cedric entered the room; as he did, the figure vanished.

Cedric walked over to Sofia's bed and sat down, frowning at her disconcerted features. "Sofia? Are you all right?" He brushed her loosening hair aside, noticing how clammy her skin was, despite the persisting fever. "You're still feverish, I'm afraid…"

"Mr. Cedric, I saw…" She tried to gesture with her hands but sighed, realizing she wasn't able to aptly describe the image with just gesticulations. "Dark figure… Mark on his eye. He was right _there_."

Cedric turned, seeing the edge of her bed. "There's nothing there, Sofia…"

She appeared disheartened as he looked back toward her. "Maybe my fever is playing tricks on my eyes?"

"With all that's gone on?" He shook his head. He could tell from her expression that she was scared, and it really bothered him to see her in such a state. "It's quite possible that what you saw _was_ real. And at this rate, I'm not going to take any chances." He stood and scooped her into his arms, startling her a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a blink.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Sofia. I will stay with you from here on out, until this is resolved." He maneuvered the both of them over to his bed and moved closer to the wall as she curled up next to him. He pulled the covers over them. "Get some rest, my dear." He smiled gently as she drifted off to sleep again. Before long, he also fell asleep.

* * *

Outside, Lord Cadigan's assistant watched the two through a pair of binoculars. "Maybe that sorcerer is the culprit," he mumbled to himself, frowning. "He _is_ an outsider, after all." He gasped sharply as he heard a low chuckle from behind him. He whirled quickly, only to freeze in his spot, his eyes widening.

"'Fraid not," the mysterious and low voice cooed before literally disintegrating the man before him. Nothing was left—not even an eyelash. Those peering eyes gazed through the same window, noticing the two friends cuddled close together. "Cute. And so innocent… Such light and life between the two of them. I wonder what would happen…" He sneered as his eyes trained specifically on Sofia, who was now sleeping soundly. "…If that light were to be snuffed out." He chuckled wickedly before vanishing into thin air.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Friction


	10. Friction

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Ooh, here comes more conflict AND another necessary bonding experience with Cedric and Sofia. Also, some more development of the plot will take place in here. But make sure you're watching carefully. Wouldn't want to miss anything. 😉 Also, to theblindwriter95, I guess the ideas are just flowing and I have to keep writing as long as I have the inspiration. Also, I return to work in a few days and want to write as much as I can before then (especially since I'll have a lot of work-related things to do this weekend), so there's that. Lol. Enjoy!

PS: So… For inspiration for one of the murders mentioned in here (yes, I'm aware how awful that sounds, lol), I took a scene from the movie _The Cube_. If you've never seen that movie, I _highly_ recommend it. Like this story, it involves solving puzzles and relying on common sense to survive. Anyway, one of the victims in that movie died in a similar-ish manner to what's mentioned in The Galley. So…there's that. lol

* * *

Chapter 10: Friction

* * *

The following morning, Sofia awoke with a sharp jolt in her hands, which startled her. "Mm," she whimpered, trying to calm the pain by clasping her hands together. It only seemed to make things worse.

Cedric, who'd felt her stirring, opened his eyes and noticed his friend's discomfort. He frowned and sat up, turning to face her. "Sofia, what is it? What's wrong?"

"My hands… They're hurting much worse than in the past." She looked toward him in concern. "I was so sick yesterday… Do you think it affected my magic? Something just feels wrong."

He reached out and clasped her hands carefully, waiting a few moments until she finally began calming down. He turned her hands palm-up and carefully ran his fingers over each one. He shook his head after a few seconds and said, "I don't think anything is wrong with your _magic_ , Sofia. Instead, it's possible that they may be reacting to some negative force."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is that's been killing sorcerers in this realm is getting stronger. We both felt it before, and now it's quite obvious to me that this negative entity is increasing its powers. Otherwise, you would have felt the negative reaction long before now."

After hearing his explanation, she hopped up from the bed, her arms by her sides and her hands fisted, a determined look on her face. "Train me in magical defense."

" _Me_?" He blinked, hesitating. "I… I don't know, Sofia… Perhaps it's best to come from one of your official trainers."

"No," she insisted, getting his attention. "With things the way they are, and with Malvino being out of the picture, clearly there's some sort of disconnect here. Until we know what's going on, we can't trust _anyone_." Her gaze softened as she added, "But I trust _you_ , Mr. Cedric. And only you."

He sighed.

"We're partners, remember?" She ignored the jolt in her palms as she reached out and firmly grasped his hands. "Anything we do, we do together."

Realizing that he couldn't sway her, he nodded. "Very well." With a wave of his wand, they were both cleaned and dressed in their usual clothing: him in his sorcerer outfit and her in her Protector outfit. "But we must not draw attention to ourselves. Just follow my lead."

* * *

Meanwhile, at The Galley, several people were gathered in the throne room, discussing a key concern: the amount of violence and murder that had occurred. Sir Leignton stood in front of his throne as his advisors stood next to him. Axima, Hironko, Bergon, and Lamaya were even there, listening to the conversations.

"Two sorcerers were found dead last night," a female resident complained, her eyes wide with fright as she spoke to the leader. "One of them didn't even have a _face_ left."

"I sent one of my assistants last night to…keep an eye on things," Lord Cadigan told Sir Leignton, but he clearly left out the part where it was _Cedric_ the other man had been trailing. "He…never came back."

"It's quite possible he was one of the victims."

"There were five more found dead by the water," a man told them, stepping up to the woman who'd previously spoken. "Two of them were only children."

"That's awful," Lamaya murmured to her friends, her hands raising to her lips. "Who would kill _children_?"

"This is getting far out of hand," Sir Leignton announced, holding out his hands to calm the crowd. He sighed as they grew still. "I urge you all to return to your dormitories for now. Magically seal yourselves in. You'll be notified when things are considered safe…"

"And how long will _that_ take, Sir Leignton?" the woman asked, frowning.

"I'm not sure, Madam, but give us the time to try." Once the crowd had been escorted out of the throne room and back to their dormitories, the leader turned to his advisors. "This has gone on long enough. Who knows who will be next? Quite frankly, gentlemen, I fear for my children's safety, and for the safety of everyone in our land."

"What can we do, Dad?" Hironko asked, nervously rubbing his arm. "It seems like there's no stopping this guy."

"He's right, sir," Bergon affirmed. "Even if we find the one responsible, how do we stop all of this?"

"We fight," the leader insisted. "We take him down. We destroy _him_ like he's destroyed so many others. Even if it turns out this villain is one of our own, there must be _no_ hesitancy."

Axima swallowed nervously and quietly turned as her father continued speaking. She discreetly hurried away, slipping out one of the side doors.

Hironko had seen her leave, though he wasn't sure exactly where his sister was going. Curious, he mimicked her previous actions and quietly followed after her.

* * *

To Cedric's and Sofia's surprise, the Grand Cupola was completely empty today. None of her trainers were there. No students. No operators. No one. Therefore, they decided to occupy one of the larger vacant training rooms, and after briefly talking, the time had come: they were ready to face off.

"Don't hold back, Mr. Cedric," Sofia insisted, gripping her wand in her right hand as she held herself steady. Her palms weren't hurting now, which must have meant _something_ , but she wasn't sure what. "Hurl your strongest magic at me."

"Are you sure?" he checked, clasping his own wand.

"Yes. I have my wand, my hand magic, my Enchantlet, my GuardoRing, and my amulet. I can defend myself if necessary. Besides, do you think this villain will go easy on me if I go up against him?"

"No…" He nodded. "Very well. Brace yourself then, my dear."

The first spell he threw at her knocked her off her feet, sending her spiraling to the floor. However, he was surprised how quickly she rebounded from the impact and stood to her feet again.

"I'm impressed," he admitted, raising his wand again. "Not many can recover that quickly after being knocked down."

Sofia smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet, Mr. Cedric. Bring it on."

Cedric threw a few more spells her way, watching as she dodged a few, jumped over one, and then used her GuardoRing to create a shield to protect her from another. Of course, that was one of the functions of the ring he'd created for her, but for her to be able to consciously activate it was remarkable to him.

Seeing that he appeared to be a bit distracted, Sofia raised her own wand and returned the attacks, which Cedric barely dodged. In fact, one sent _him_ to the floor at one point.

"Clever," he complimented, seeing her smile playfully, before he hopped up and tossed another spell her way.

Sofia grabbed her amulet and quickly called, "I wish to be small!" She just barely transformed into her smaller self as the magic went soaring past her. "Ha!"

"Where did you go?" Cedric looked all around, unable to find his friend.

Sofia crept along the room and ended up behind Cedric. She whispered to her amulet, "I wish to be my normal size." After transforming, she placed her wand against his back, smirking as he turned to face her in surprise. "I guess that would be… Cedric: one, Sofia: two?" She giggled as he returned the smirk.

"We'll see about that."

For nearly an hour, they faced off. Both used every spell, every outlet, every bit of knowledge of magic to their advantage. Cedric never held back, but Sofia never gave up. She was knocked down a few times, but she jumped back up just as quickly, returning the attack or dodging it.

At one point, Sofia sent a spell in Cedric's direction, catching him off guard long enough to activate her Enchantlet and create a lasso, which she used to yank his wand right out of his hand. She grinned triumphantly as she clasped his wand in her own hand, waving it tauntingly. "Missing something?"

Cedric smirked, folding his arms. "You're certainly far smarter and swifter than people realize."

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She tossed his wand back to him before wincing in pain, dropping her own wand and holding out her hands. "Not again…" She glanced up as he walked over and grasped her hands gently. "It's a lot stronger now than last night… What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but we're going to stop whatever evil is lurking about in Reimagia, and we're going to find an end to your pain." He released one of her hands and placed his hand on her cheek in a comforting manner. "I promise."

She nodded before hugging him.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the city limits, Axima was sneaking along, staying out of sight of any who may still be on the streets. Unbeknownst to her, Hironko was trailing after her, curious as to what she could be up to.

The blonde girl moved along until she arrived at a small alcove, where Malvino (who was now released) was sitting on a bench, his head down and his hands gripping the seat. She looked around before sitting down next to him.

"What took you so long?" Malvino asked gruffly, a deep frown on his face.

"I had to get away from the others," she told him, reaching out and placing her hand over one of his.

Hironko's eyes widened in surprise as he eavesdropped on them from behind a tree. "Hmm…"

"I don't know what to do, Axima," Malvino confessed, sighing heavily. "I was acquitted of the crimes, but I can't be sure I'm totally innocent either. My memory is complete garbage, and I know I'm prone to violent outbursts sometimes…"

"But always verbally," she reminded him, sounding somewhat cheerful when she did, confusing the boy. "Never physically. At least…not that I know of."

Malvino removed his hand from hers and folded his arms. "Let's face it, Axima. Everything is lined up against me. Maybe I _did_ do all of those things, and I just wasn't aware."

"There must be some sort of explanation," she urged him. "We'll get to the bottom of it."

"I'm not a murderer," he whispered, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or her. He soon felt a sharp pang in his chest, and before long he felt a few tears streaking down his face; however, with a gentle and encouraging touch from the blonde girl, he turned and sobbed in her embrace.

Hironko watched the whole scene in silence. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it all.

Axima just smiled, brushing her fingers through Malvino's hair before gently rubbing his back and murmuring words of encouragement. With her free hand, however, she reached down to her boot and withdrew a dagger.

Noticing this, Hironko muttered something under his breath before turning and hurrying away.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Final Clue


	11. The Final Clue

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Another puzzle coming up, guys! Sofia's going to help you out with this one, though, because to be fair, it's a little more challenging. You'll see what I mean. You _will_ learn the identity of the villain in this chapter, and we'll see who was right or close. Next chapter is the last, and the showdown as depicted on the cover photo. Hope you enjoy! Let's go!

 _ **Warning**_ : Um… This chapter gets _extremely_ dark toward the end, so I just wanted to give you all a heads up. This is the penultimate chapter though, so it was bound to happen. People _will_ get hurt, and some _will not_ make it. Just thought I'd let you know. 😐 Also, I've written an ending note to explain a few things. 😊

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Clue

* * *

Cedric and Sofia had returned to the Diamond Dormitory after a lengthy training session. It was early evening, so they both took time to properly clean up and dress for bed. While Sofia was brushing out her hair in the powder room, Cedric was making supper for them right down the hallway.

After a few minutes, Sofia put her brush back into the cabinet and decided to leave her hair down for a while, especially since she'd been prone to headaches recently, and she figured lack of tension from her typical ponytail and braid might help. Of course, she knew that was probably just an excuse her mind came up with rather than focusing on the whole villain-using-negative-magic thing, but still…

She walked down the hallway and into their small kitchen, smiling as she saw Cedric finish stirring some vegetables and quail in a pan over the fire. "It smells wonderful in here…"

"Just wait until you actually get to _eat_ this," Cedric returned before using his wand to douse the flame from the stove. He spooned a portion of food into each of the two bowls he'd set aside and passed her one, along with a fork. "See if you like this. I call it 'Quail and Veggies.'"

"I'm sure it's delicious, but I think you need to work on your presentation names." She laughed as she sat down on one of the stools next to the cabinet. "Maybe when we get back, before he retires, Chef Andre can teach you about that."

"I doubt it." He rolled his eyes. "He's too preoccupied with his precious recipes to worry about me. Anyway." He grabbed his own bowl and fork and sat beside his friend as she started to eat. "So, are you feeling any more prepared now that we've done some training?" He took a bite of his own food.

"Much," she responded, stirring the quail and vegetables together. "I just hope I don't have to use those skills any time soon." She blinked as she heard a knock on the door upstairs. "I wonder who that could be…" She took a few more bites of her food before following Cedric upstairs, where he opened the door to find a young man standing there.

"May we help you?" the sorcerer inquired.

"I'm sorry to bother you both, but Sir Leignton has requested your presence at The Galley…now, if you please."

The two friends exchanged glances before Cedric used his wand to alter his pajamas into his usual outfit. He changed Sofia's pajamas into a variation of one of her old outfits: a purple shirtdress that reached just at her knees and tied in the back with a loosened maroon bow, the familiar white flower patterns from her childhood appearing around the hem of her dress. She also wore dark pink tights beneath the dress, accompanied by some purple Protector-esque boots.

After quickly observing her outfit, she grinned toward Cedric. "Talk about nostalgia…"

He nodded, smiling. "Tell me about it." He glanced back toward the young man. "Let's go."

* * *

A steady sound of concerned murmuring was all they could hear when Cedric and Sofia entered the meeting room at The Galley. Sir Leignton and the advisors were gathered around something lying in the center of the table, and they were all talking over each other.

Sofia quickly hurried over and tapped the leader on the shoulder. "Sir Leignton?"

The old man gasped before calming himself when he saw his current visitors. "Princess Sofia… Cedric. Thank goodness you're here."

Cedric couldn't help thinking how _drastically_ different the man sounded now, compared with his angered tone a few days ago.

"We've received another cryptic message, and this one…"

"This makes _no sense_ ," Lord Palazzo told the Enchancians as they gathered around the table.

"Of course it doesn't, you fool," Lord Cadigan scoffed. "What villainous creature is going to say, 'Oh, that message is too hard for them; I'll be kind and make it a _wee bit_ easier for them to understand?' Hmm?"

"I could do without your sarcasm today, Cadigan," the other advisor remarked.

Sofia sighed in annoyance and held out her hands, getting their attention. " _Just_ …show us the message."

Lord Hemslor tugged it away from the main advisor and passed it over to the princess, who blinked in astonishment upon receiving it.

Cedric glanced at the message on it and groaned. "Oh, fantastic… _Someone_ has discovered the _alphabet_."

On the crumpled piece of parchment, the following message was displayed:

* * *

MXYQDOLNUAKOXNBRZPLEXHGHLABVQMMEIGZBIABCUPHKNNJJRSOKLBOULNMQWWUIUEWGHLSSBCBNVVXCREGHXHLABENABHKCUPDJOKJRSLBHBCBNVVXCEUWQWLNMURXOYDLQNRCBCVBVNXIOHBXZLHNZZIERLGJGPORILWHXLIHGJOKEWORIRXLKWVOABELWKJHKKREFHGLNFIWKGORQZOBREBPROPRHGLKXIWAFPLEZGWIJLOIWESHBKEOIOIWRGHSBNLGORWSHOIHOXKLRANTOAMXIANMILAHBLIDIRHDBPOSBBIDRXHGLLIOPQKHRGORIOHXKEEOIRKIOONHD

* * *

"Okay, we can do this," Sofia murmured as she sat down in a chair toward the end of the table, Cedric sitting next to her. "Quill?"

Lord Palazzo tossed one to her, smiling as she caught it. "Impresses me every time, Princess."

She returned the smile before studying the message. She skimmed every line, observed every letter: consonant and vowel. She looked at the message horizontally, vertically, and even upside down. Eventually, after several minutes, she gasped. "Mr. Cedric…"

He leaned over, watching as she trailed her finger along the first line of letters.

"Do you notice anything strange about this?"

He gave her a prying look. "Sofia, _everything_ about this is strange."

"No, look." She pointed out the first letter. "M. And then after that a host of random letters."

"How do you know they're random?"

"Because there's a pattern here…" She continued to the next cluster of letters and found the next specific letter she was looking for. "A…L…" Her eyes widened. "I bet, by the time I'm done looking at this section, 'Malvino' will be spelled."

"So he was the culprit after all?" Sir Leignton asked in alarm. "We let a guilty man go free?"

"I didn't say that," she retorted, growing annoyed with the leader's clear inability to pay attention. "Let's not jump to conclusions." She gestured toward the message. "I've figured out the pattern. Every ninth letter holds a key to the message. Watch." She began underlining every ninth letter as she went. She heard the leader and advisors scurry up behind her to pay attention. Had this not been such a serious moment, she would have found it hilarious that a bunch of supposed society leaders were hanging on a teenager's every word to solve a puzzle.

By the time she was finished, the puzzle looked more pronounced.

* * *

 **M** XYQDOLNU **A** KOXNBRZP **L** EXHGHLAB **V** QMMEIGZB **I** ABCUPHKN **N** JJRSOKLB **O** ULNMQWWU **I** UEWGHLS **S** BCBNVVXC **R** EGHXHLAB **E** NABHKCUP **D** JOKJRSLB **H** BCBNVVXC **E** UWQWLNMU **R** XOYDLQN **R** CBCVBVNX **I** OHBXZLH **N** ZZIERLGJ **G** PORILWHX **L** IHGJOKEW **O** RIRXLKWV **O** ABELWKJH **K** KREFHGLN **F** IWKGORQZ **O** BREBPROP **R** HGLKXIWA **F** PLEZGWIJ **L** OIWESHBK **E** OIOIWRGH **S** BNLGORWS **H** OIHOXKLR **A** NTOAMXIA **N** MILAHBLI **D** IRHDBPOS **B** BIDRXHGL **L** IOPQKHRG **O** RIOHXKEE **O** IRKIOONH **D**

* * *

Sofia's heart was beating a bit faster as she finished penning the letters she'd underlined on the parchment. "Oh…" She quickly scribed the hidden message.

 **MALVINO IS RED HERRING. LOOK FOR FLESH AND BLOOD.**

"Flesh and blood?" Lord Cadigan asked, alarmed. "As in…a relation?" He stared at the leader. "This message was originally addressed to _you_ , Sir Leignton."

The old man was astounded. "And therefore, one of my children… _must_ be…" He trailed off, realizing that, if this was indeed true, one of his own children also was responsible for the death of his _wife_ , not to mention all the others around Reimagia—even _children_. And _that_ weighed heavily on his heart, which had sped up in apprehension.

Hironko panted as he slammed the doors to the meeting room open, hurrying up to the group. "D-Dad! I saw…" He paused and panted harder, trying to catch his breath.

"Hironko?" Sir Leignton approached his son cautiously, especially after the recent revelation. "What is it, son?"

Calming down, the blonde said, "I saw Malvino meeting up with Axima. He was crying to her and telling her that he didn't commit all the crimes that he was accused and acquitted of."

Cedric frowned before looking toward Sofia, who shrugged.

"And then…" He shivered a bit, shaking his head. "She had this…weird smile on her face after he leaned on her, hugging her. Like she was _happy_ that he was in pain or something…"

The advisors were startled to hear this, but Sir Leignton just pressed, "Go on."

"And… I saw her pull a dagger from her boot."

"Did… Did she kill him?" That was probably the hardest thing for a father to ask about his own daughter, but he knew it had to be asked.

Hironko paused, shrugging. "I assume that was her aim… She was acting really weird before, sneaking down to the alcove to meet him, and then that? I came here to warn you, even though she's my sister." He closed his eyes. "Axima _must_ be…" He opened his eyes again. "She _must_ be the one who's killed all those sorcerers, Dad…"

"So you _don't_ know if anything happened to Malvino?" Sofia clarified, receiving a denying shake of the head from Hironko, who then began rubbing his head and left eye in apparent discomfort. She winced in pain as her hands began hurting again, and she turned quickly to Cedric, who realized what was happening. She leaned forward and whispered, "I have a bad feeling…"

He nodded and placed his hands over hers just as Axima walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Sir Leignton demanded probably a little too forcefully as he faced his daughter.

The blonde girl blinked in confusion. "I was just visiting a friend…"

"WHO?"

Axima frowned at all the pointed stares aimed her way. She finally declared, "Malvino…"

Horrified that Hironko might indeed have witnessed the start of what he'd indicated, the leader asked, "Is he still alive?" Seeing the look of surprise on his daughter's face, he scowled. " _Answer_ me, girl!"

"W-Well, I'd hope so… After everything that's been going on, I was concerned for his safety. Even though he had originally been accused of the crimes, he was still my friend. Since he was acquitted, I knew he'd be an easy target and could possibly be next to go, so I wanted to help him out, since he has so little magic left to defend himself." She glared at her father, who stepped back in mild embarrassment at being chastised by his daughter. "I gave him my dagger so that he could at least _try_ to protect himself if someone came after him. While it's not magical, it's something, and I'd rather not see someone _else_ die…especially someone I care about." As if on cue, a very-much-alive Malvino walked into the room, albeit a bit cautiously, and ambled over to the blonde girl, who smiled at him. He whispered something to her, and she nodded as he left. "See? He's fine. But he said he's going to get some rest for now." She frowned at her father. "He'd rather not be around _certain people_ right now, and I can't say I blame him."

Sofia pondered over her words, considering everything she said. She stood, with Cedric following her in concern, and she looked at her hands, which were still hurting. Deciding to try something, she walked toward Axima. As she did, she noticed a mild change. 'They're hurting less near _her_ ,' she thought to herself, realization dawning on her as she recalled the message she'd uncovered. _FLESH AND BLOOD_. If it wasn't _Axima_ … She gasped and whirled toward Hironko, who was still steadily rubbing at his left eye. " _You_!" She was horrified as the blonde stopped his actions and looked directly at her, his normal burgundy eyes now a bloody shade of red, the pupils hardly visible anymore. "It was _you_! All this time!"

Sir Leignton was shocked at this revelation. "My son? There's no way Hironko could do something like this…"

"You're right," Hironko acknowledged, his voice altering from his normal tone to a very dark, dangerous one as a sick grin made its way across his face. " _Hironko_ could _never_ do such terrible things… But _Kinoroh_ could."

In an instant, the image of Hironko was literally torn to shreds as a new being stood before them. The evildoer was the same height as his host, but he possessed light gray skin with slicked-back black hair similar to Malvino's. Those red eyes were prominent, and like Malvino, he had a dark magic mark over his left eye. However, his was intentional, unlike Malvino's. He was dressed in dark clothing with a long dark cape fastened together at his neck with a blood ruby. To everyone's surprise, the wicked being thrust his hand forward and, using his magic, carved his name into a screaming Axima's arm, the blood pouring down from her fresh wounds and gathering into an alarmingly _red_ puddle at her feet. Based on the symbols and markings on his hands, Cedric came to a startling conclusion.

"He not only can create _dark_ magic," he informed the group. "He can create _cult_ magic."

"Mr. Cedric, look," Sofia whispered in fear, watching as something she hoped she'd never see again appeared.

Surrounding Kinoroh, the evil spirit, was the dark entity from Lieslendo Caves. It seemed to be clinging to the gray-skinned spirit, as if trying to become one with him.

"That's the _Daemno_ ," Lord Palazzo realized as he saw the entity surrounding Kinoroh. "The Supreme Evil Being…"

"And Kinoroh," Lord Cadigan groaned in realization. "Why didn't we see it before? 'Kinoroh' means 'evildoer spirit' in Reimagian. Hironko's name had all the same letters…"

"That poor boy was ill-fated from birth," Lord Hemslor lamented.

"What have you done with my son?!" Sir Leignton demanded, raising his hand toward the spirit.

"Hironko was just a puppet," Kinoroh declared, his dark voice now coated in eerie whispers and echoes, which made him seem all the more demonic. "I've been with your son for quite some time…feeding off his energy and magic, and using him to kill all your precious conjurors… For why would anyone _ever_ suspect the golden child?" He smirked. "The one destined to be the future leader of Reimagia after dear old dad?"

"Give him back!"

The entity laughed darkly. "There's nothing left of your son to offer you…" Seeing the man's eyes widen in alarm, he smirked. "Goodbye, 'Father.'" With a wave of his hand, he destroyed the leader in front of everyone, sending Axima into a state of shock, amplified by her blood loss, and causing her to pass out.

"We must go!" Lord Palazzo insisted to the advisors, quickly scooping a passed-out Axima into his arms, as he and the others fled from the meeting room.

Kinoroh laughed in amusement before using his magic to shut and seal the doors as he turned his gaze to Sofia, who'd dropped into a defensive stance. "You," he mocked, repeating her earlier words. "It was _you_. _You_ brought my true nature to their attention, with your…uncanny knack for solving problems that aren't any of your concern." He smirked. "And here I'd gotten away with it for so long." He shrugged carelessly as Cedric grasped the princess's shoulders, trying to guide her away. "I guess I'll just have to kill you too."

With a sharp wave of his hand, Kinoroh destroyed not only the meeting room, but also the entirety of The Galley, leaving it as nothing but debris. With no castle left, Cedric and Sofia could see the ocean directly before them as the evil being was absorbed into the air. The clouds darkened instantly, shadowing the realm, as the waves along the shore roughly beat against each other, the whitecaps increasing in size and intensity. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the dark clouds for brief periods of time. With the new change came the strong winds, which knocked the two friends around and made it difficult for them to stand on their own two feet.

From the darkening clouds, Kinoroh reemerged, looking more menacing than ever as he grinned toward the princess. In his hands, he formed a ball of purple magic, electricity crackling within it. "This won't hurt a bit, _Princess_."

Sofia glared at him and withdrew her wand. "That's Princess Sofia of Enchancia, Protector of the Ever Realm to you. And I won't go down without a fight!"

Kinoroh smirked in amusement as he noticed Cedric behind her, determination on his face as he seemed to be trying to guard her as best as he could. "We'll see about that…"

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Power of the Heart

* * *

Ending note: I wanted to wait until the big revelation in here to tell you all my inspiration for the villain's identity. There is a certain movie that Johnny Depp starred in a number of years ago based on the tale of Jack the Ripper. The identity of the villain in there inspired the whole Kinoroh thing in here. I've got to say, I've definitely enjoyed watching people going back and forth on who the villain could be. Some of you were on the right track at different points. I quote Mr. Shortman92 from his review for chapter 4: "I'm starting to think he (Malvino) might not be a villain, simply because it would be too easy to blame the weird guy, with the dark magic mark. But, literally anyone could be a suspect, even the brother and sister." So, you were on the right track! Everyone who said it couldn't be Malvino, you were right. Absolutely correct. Malvino was always meant to be a red herring. So those of you who mentioned that (NerdsinaTree specifically, TWICE), great job. 😉 I always said, "Things aren't always what they seem." In my stories, NEVER look for the obvious, because a lot of times it's not going to be in-your-face obvious. Always pay attention to the background. Suspect everyone, even kids (*cough* Simon the Silent). 😊 And with that, the last chapter is coming soon…later tonight most likely. Keep an eye out!


	12. Power of the Heart

Reimagia

Summary: Now a graduate of Ever Realm Academy, Sofia accepts Cedric's invitation to train in a secret realm called Reimagia, which is home to some of the most powerful sorcerers on earth. However, there's a dark force lurking in the realm, destroying conjurors one by one, all while offering cryptic clues to his identity. If Cedric and Sofia can't solve the mystery, they'll be next.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_ or any characters affiliated with the show. However, I do own the Kingdom of Reimagia and many new OCs mentioned in the story.

A/N: Last chapter! 😊 Now, we have several things going on in this chapter, so hang on. The last part will lead us into the _next_ story, which will be revealed in the coming weeks. I'll post on my profile when the title and site have been made available (I have the title, the premise, and the outline; believe it or not, I do _not_ have the website done yet). Anyway, thanks for reading this story, and thanks to all who participated in the puzzle! It's not about getting it right; it's about giving it your all. 😉 Yes, I just went all "Sofia" on you. Haha. Off to the story!

* * *

Chapter 12: Power of the Heart

* * *

"You've tried my patience for long enough, _Princess_ Sofia," Kinoroh taunted as his purple ball of energy continued crackling with electricity. "Meddling where you had no business being. Solving puzzles that were not meant for you. Why, I could have destroyed far more had it not been for your intervention." He smirked, releasing a section of the electricity in his right hand. "For that, you must be punished." Without any warning, he hurled it toward Sofia.

"Sofia, watch out!" Cedric grabbed his friend and pushed her out of the way, taking the full blast himself.

"MR. CEDRIC!" Sofia sat on the pile of rubble, her eyes widening at the sight of Cedric's attack.

The sorcerer attempted to cry out in pain, but the coursing of electricity through his body prevented him from doing so. Before long, the attack lost its power, and Cedric collapsed to the ground.

Sofia quickly crawled over to him, leaning down and pressing her ear against his chest. She sighed in relief as she heard a heartbeat. It was somewhat sporadic and far weaker than it should be, but it was there. She sat up and noticed that he seemed to be knocked out, and no wonder with the attack. Mimicking his motions from a few days ago when he was taking care of her while she was sick, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed his forehead. "I won't lose, Mr. Cedric," she whispered, hoping he could hear it, regardless of his current situation. "I promise you that."

Determination renewed, she stood to her feet, her wand gripped in her right hand as she glared at the evil being in the air. His smirk angered her, and with all she had, she used her wand and sent the most powerful spell she knew toward him: " _Interficio_!"

The powerful blast hit Kinoroh, and he grunted, appearing to be in pain. Even the ball of energy between his hands seemed to be dissipating. But soon, he started laughing uproariously, surprising the girl below. "Stupid girl!" he taunted, hurling a blast toward her and watching as she dodged it. "That spell only works if you're trying to destroy your enemy. But you can't destroy what was never created!" Another blast left his hands, striking her wand.

Sofia gasped as the wand in her hands disintegrated before her very eyes. "Oh, no," she murmured in disbelief. Distracted, part of Kinoroh's lightning struck her in the arm, ripping the sleeve from her shoulder to her elbow and slicing straight through her skin. She winced in pain, grabbing her arm. When she moved her hand away, she was startled to see all the blood coating her palm and fingers. She clenched her hand into a fist and breathed in, sighing. "Don't freak out, Sofia… You're fine." She'd lost her wand, but she hadn't lost her motivation. Glancing to her side, she knew exactly what her motivation was. "Mr. Cedric… I won't let you down."

"Tick-tock, Princess!" Kinoroh called, laughing like a maniac. "I could do this all day. I have the patience of a saint—ironically enough." He smirked as she glared at him. "I'm interested how a puny little human like you thinks she can annihilate a powerful entity like myself. You're just a spoiled little princess who needs everyone to save her so that she can go back to her fancy castle with her fluffy little dresses, aren't you?"

She took in his words before smiling dangerously, causing the evil being to do a double take. "You obviously don't know me very well." Clasping her hands together, ignoring the slippery texture of the blood on her palms, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

" _The goal of mastering Hand Magic is to control it—don't let_ _ **it**_ _control_ _ **you**_ _. Focus all your energy into the palms of your hands and the tips of your fingers."_

Despite the pain in her arm, Sofia concentrated and extended her hands, feeling the magic within her flowing to one central point: her hands. She could feel it coursing through her veins, energized by her will and sheer determination. However, she remembered something else Malvino had said…

"… _ **Never**_ _close your eyes."_

She instantly opened her eyes, narrowing them in concentration as she glared at the being above her.

" _You'll feel it welling up within you, and you'll have no choice_ _ **but**_ _to let it go."_

"Let it go," she whispered to herself, directing her hands upward. She yelled out once before releasing her built-up power, watching as a stream of lavender magic soared high and impacted with the powerful ball of energy between Kinoroh's hands.

The spirit grunted once, knocked back a bit by the teen's power. He grinned wickedly down at her. "Impressive! But one meager blast of Hand Magic won't take Kinoroh down!" He growled and sent another powerful blast of dark magic her way.

Sofia gasped and grasped her amulet. "I wish to be a bird!" She shrank to the size of a rather small bird, with purple and pink feathers, narrowly missing the blast of magic. She flew out of the way as another blast came her way. "Ugh, I've got to _do_ something…" She landed a few paces away. "I wish to be myself again!" Instantly, she reverted to her normal self.

"Making me chase a human around?" Kinoroh drawled. "It's dull, it's boring, and it's high time you realized that you won't win!" He struck her again: this time in her stomach, making her cry out in anguish before collapsing to the ground. "Is that it? Is the esteemed Princess Sofia giving up?!"

She groaned in pain as she felt the deep gash in her stomach. Reaching up, she could feel the scratches on her face, and she knew her right cheek was bruised just by barely touching it. She felt utterly weakened at this point with barely energy to speak of. She glanced toward Cedric, who was still lying unconscious on the ground several feet away. Seeing him, she felt her determination renew as she stumbled to her feet.

"I've got to say," Kinoroh began, "you're the most interesting opponent I've ever encountered. Sliced and diced, weak, running out of energy, and probably going to die… Yet here you stand, undeterred." He momentarily released his powerful magic to clap mockingly, a smirk on his face. "Well done."

Sofia, noticing her chance, reached up to her amulet. "Please… Please, I wish for strength to defeat this monster… I can't lose…" She looked again to the fallen sorcerer. "I can't lose Mr. Cedric… And I _won't_ let anyone else die!" She felt the amulet warm beneath her fingers, filling her with the energy she had previously lost. Rejuvenated, she summoned her own magic once more, allowing it to pool in her hands and her fingers. "Hey, Kinoroh!"

The evil being stopped his taunting actions and glared at her, his eyes widening. "Wait!"

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia, and with every ounce of power I have left in me, I _will_ destroy you—once and for all." With nothing else to say, a far more powerful blast of _Light Magic_ erupted from her fingers, striking the entity directly in the chest—where his _heart_ would be. Some potent words from Lady Maeve echoed in her mind as she held her hands steady.

" _Dark Magic has its own weaknesses. It's a cousin to evil itself, and even evil can be overpowered by enough goodness returned. Light Magic comes from the heart. Dark Magic comes from the absence of a heart…or, at the very least, one very difficult to find—almost like it's shadowed by the darkness."_

She whispered to her amulet, "I wish for happiness, kindness, goodness, and Light Magic to return to the realm of Reimagia. Destroy this evil and give them peace and hope again!"

"AGH! What are you doing, you wretched girl?!" Kinoroh tried to claw at the magic that had pierced him, but even touching it caused him to seethe in…pain? "What is this?!"

"It's Light Magic, you fool!" the entity connected with him from the Lieslendo Caves—the one known as _Daemno_ —sneered. "You let yourself get distracted, and now she's going to destroy you!"

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"

Sofia fell to her knees as her energy was spent, but she kept her hands and her concentration trained on Kinoroh. "Please," she whispered to the amulet, "just a bit…longer…" She could tell she was overexerting herself, and she didn't want to pass out before she finished off the evil being. "Please…"

With one final blast, from both her hands and the Amulet of Avalor, Kinoroh was covered in a bright shower of Light Magic, and before she knew it, the evil entity was no more.

The princess, exhausted, lowered her hands and all but collapsed onto the debris that was once The Galley. She caught her breath and stared at the sky as the clouds lightened and the sky returned to its normal color. She could even hear in the distance that the waves of the water had calmed. She breathed deeply a few times before gasping. "Mr. Cedric…"

Exhausted, bruised, and scratched up, Sofia hurriedly yet clumsily moved over to Cedric. She reached down and picked up his hand, holding her fingers against his wrist and sighing as she felt a pulse. "Mr. Cedric," she called gently, squeezing his hand. "Please wake up…"

It took several seconds before he slowly opened his eyes, his brown ones staring into her relieved blue ones in curiosity. He gasped as he noticed the scratches and bruises not only on her face, but all over her body. The blood that coated her shirtdress and skin alarmed him. He reached up and cupped her face with one hand and asked, "Sofia, what happened?"

She smiled in relief and simply responded, "We won."

* * *

After waiting a while until more of their strength returned, Cedric stood up and helped his friend to her feet. Seeing that she was in worse shape than he thought, especially with her injuries, he lowered and gathered her onto his back. Once they vacated the debris, they located the advisors and several others at the Grand Cupola. Axima was sitting on a bench outside, still in shock, staring at the ground.

"She's only just realized that she's lost her entire family," Lord Palazzo explained as he talked to the two friends privately. He sighed as he saw Malvino sit next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her. Even still, she didn't move. "I'm afraid it's going to be a long time before she feels safe or even happy again."

"I can understand that," Sofia mumbled, leaning against Cedric's back. "Losing your dad and brother in one day is bad enough; finding out your brother—who was possessed—also killed your mom? That's awful."

"Indeed. But we'll take care of her and deal with the loss of our leader. As it stands, _she_ will be the new leader of Reimagia, unless she appoints someone else."

"And what of The Galley?" Cedric wondered.

"We have a special team who will come in to magically rebuild it when we are ready. Meanwhile, I'm aware that Princess Sofia was here to train for her sorcery equivalency, but I'm sure you'll understand if the trainers—and you—are granted at least two weeks to replenish not only supplies but strength and energy?"

Sofia nodded, sighing. "I think I'll be perfectly fine with that, Lord Palazzo." She smiled gently. "Thank you. And…if possible, pass along our condolences to Axima, please."

The man nodded. "Will do. Get some rest, Princess, and thank you for all you've done for Reimagia." He smiled before bowing and leaving.

Cedric glanced over his shoulder at his clearly exhausted partner. "Let's get you back to the dormitory, hmm?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sounds ah-mazing."

* * *

That evening, Sofia bathed and cleaned off all the blood and debris that had gotten into her wounds. She should have been alarmed by the color of the water by the time she was done bathing, but she figured she'd rather see it in the claw-foot tub than on herself. She drained the water before using a new stream of water to wash her hair, cleaning it of the filth of the day as well.

After she finished, she carefully exited the tub and twisted her hair into one towel before gently towel drying her body, wincing each time she came close to one of her injuries. Afterward, she used some potions Cedric had given her to treat her wounds, seething at the stinging feeling as she did. She dressed the wounds afterward, leaving them to heal. She dressed in loose pajamas and, after towel drying her hair as best as she could, let it down to air dry the rest of the way. She then walked out of the powder room and down the hallway, blinking as she saw Cedric sitting near the pool with what looked like a picnic. She smiled gently as she eased herself down to the floor across from him. "What's this all about?"

Cedric, who had bathed and dressed before her, sat across from her in his own pajamas. "We never did get to finish eating earlier, and our food spoiled. I figured I'd make up for it, since you saved my life and Reimagia and all."

She laughed before groaning a bit, reaching up to the wounds she'd attempted to treat. "Ow…"

"You know… I may have a better solution for you." He moved over to her and sat next to her. "May I?"

Sofia nodded and lifted the sleeve of her right arm, where she'd treated her first wound and wrapped it in gauze and bandages.

Cedric released the bandages and lifted his wand before murmuring some words, a healing spell, and he soon smiled in satisfaction as the wound sealed itself.

The princess sighed in relief. "That's so much better…"

"Any more wounds?" Seeing her nod, he told her, "Let's get them all healed. Can't have a broken princess on my hands, now can I?" He chuckled.

Sofia giggled. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric."

He healed the rest of her wounds, sealing the one on her stomach and the little ones along her face. "You surprised me today," he told her gently as he brushed her drying hair back, healing another wound. "You were able yet again to defeat an evil being…with _Light Magic_ , you say?"

She nodded as she eyed him carefully. "Isn't all magic that isn't Dark Magic called Light Magic?"

"Not exactly… Light Magic is far more powerful than normal magic…" He smiled as he sat down in front of her, holding her hands. "You know why you won?" He chuckled as she shook her head. "A number of reasons: you learned how to defend yourself and use _all_ of your powers, not just with your wand; you fought for what's right instead of what's easy; and you used your heart to guide you. Light Magic comes from the heart, Sofia. And, as I'm sure you're probably already aware, it's very rare to see in someone who hasn't fully mastered the art of magic yet. You're close, but you still have a lot to learn, so _that_ , my darling girl, is extremely impressive."

She smiled modestly. "I just did what you guys told me to do… And my wand—my wand!" She gasped. "Mr. Cedric, I'm so sorry, but… Kinoroh destroyed my wand." Her face fell as she saw his features alter into a perplexed expression.

He shook his head. "I'd rather have a partner with a destroyed wand than a wand with a destroyed partner." He smiled and gently patted her healed cheek. "Don't worry, Sofia. We'll get you a new one. A wand can be replaced. _You_ can't."

She nodded before reaching forward and hugging him. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric."

"Thank _you_ , Sofia…" He returned the hug, relieved and thrilled to have things finally getting back to normal.

* * *

Months went by, and The Galley was rebuilt. Axima had graciously passed her position to someone she deemed worthy and capable of taking care of Reimagia: Lord Palazzo. He had the ability to look at things from different perspectives, and he would listen to reason (which is what made her choose _him_ over Lord Cadigan, though she never flat-out said that; of course, she didn't really have to, since most saw how the man carried himself, but I digress). Lord Palazzo accepted and promised to do his best to hold Reimagia to the same standard as Sir Leignton had.

Sofia continued her training with her four main trainers, including Malvino, who was reinstated and offered an apology by the officials. He accepted and actually enjoyed returning to his training with Sofia.

One day, the princess inquired _how_ the boy had gotten his own dark mark on his eye, since it was so similar to what she saw on Kinoroh's face. He indicated that he'd been struck when he was younger when he was 'at the wrong place at the wrong time.' Not wanting to press for any more information, since she could tell it was a touchy subject for him, she let it go after that.

* * *

Finally, on a beautiful day in early October, Sofia completed her training and was summoned to The New Galley to be initiated as a full-fledged sorceress. She was dressed in a simple white dress and white flat shoes, as requested. Lord Palazzo used his wand to summon a stone made of turquoise, alexandrite, and amethyst. The mix of varying shades of blue and purple shimmered in the light as the new leader passed it to Sofia, who held onto it carefully.

"Princess Sofia," Lord Palazzo began, "according to your trainers and to the requirements set forth by the Conjuror's Board, you have succeeded in completing all necessary requirements to be inducted as a sorceress. If this is your will, please state 'yes' to the Sorcery Stone."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Do you hereby promise to uphold the rules and regulations of the magical laws, carrying yourself in a manner that reflects that of a conjuror?"

"I do."

"And lastly, do you promise to use your magic for the benefit of others before yourself, remaining on the side of the Light rather than the Dark?"

Sofia smiled toward Cedric, who winked at her, before nodding toward the leader. "I most certainly do."

"Then it is my privilege and honor to initiate you, Princess Sofia of Enchancia, as a full-fledged sorceress, as decreed by the Conjuror's Board and the Magical World." With his wand, he tapped the Sorcery Stone and stood back.

A bright light emitted from the stone and washed over the princess, and when it dissipated, all who were present were able to see her and the changes the stone had created.

Her hair was down and wavy, curling around her legs. All her usual trinkets (her amulet, her Enchantlet, her ES bracelet, and her GuardoRing) were in their usual places. On her hands, she now had a set of purple gloves that would both contain and enhance her magic. Her new long-sleeved dress (which imitated Cedric's robe except in a lighter purple shade) reached just below her knees. A line of pink buttons fastened straight down the dress toward the bottom, all aligned with a strip of sky-blue fabric from the neck to the hem. Around her waist was a gold sash, and along the sash were the same flower patterns from Sofia's younger princess dresses. Beneath the dress she wore sky-blue tights (visible only from just below the hem of the dress and above the top of her purple boots, which matched her dress perfectly.

The Princess/Sorceress/Protector (and any other accolades anyone chose to acknowledge) grinned in excitement, laughing as the Sorcery Stone disappeared from her hands. She smiled toward Cedric, who was beaming at her as those around them clapped and cheered for her. She hurried over and jumped into her friend's arms, hugging him and giggling as he spun her around a few times.

"I am _so_ proud of you," he whispered as he placed her onto her feet again, smiling happily toward her. "I don't think I've ever been so happy."

She laughed. "I can tell." She reached up and wiped a few tears from his face. "You're crying."

"So are you," he told her, returning the favor once she'd dropped her hands to his shoulders. He pulled her in for another hug and sighed, still smiling. "Is it everything you hoped it would be?"

"And more," she murmured before looking up at him. She then laughed. "This is probably the best yet strangest thing I've ever done for my birthday. And what a great gift! The title, and this new outfit."

Cedric nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

She gaped at him. " _You_ designed this?"

He chuckled again as she stared at him in awe. "Happy birthday, Sofia."

She grinned. "It really is… Thank you for all of this, and thank you for believing in me, Mr. Cedric."

He reached down, gently clasping her hands. "Always."

She hugged him again, whispering, "I love you, Mr. Cedric."

He returned her hug, smiling. "I love you, too, Sofia."

* * *

Several months later, Cedric and Sofia were back in Enchancia with everyone else. News of her new role as a sorceress had spread quickly, and most were rather accepting—even Roland. She'd clearly gotten much stronger and more confident with her powers, which were improving and enhancing daily. She used her Hand Magic as often as she used her new wand, to Cedric's delight.

The two partners were currently outside in the courtyard, helping Cordelia and Calista decorate the area. As it turned out, they were decorating for none other than…the engagement party of Amber and Desmond.

"I can't believe that shy boy finally proposed," Cordelia squealed, grinning as Cedric rolled his eyes. "Took him long enough. But watch them be engaged for sixteen years before they finally get married."

"Over-exaggerating a bit there, eh, Cordy?" Cedric asked, tossing her another bag of streamers. "We only have a few days until the party, and if you keep yapping, we'll never get done."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Cedric. I'm not _that_ bad." She then grinned toward Sofia and cheekily asked, "And what about you, Princess Sofia? Do you think you'll be the next to get engaged?"

Cedric frowned. "Cordelia, stop meddling."

Sofia just playfully nudged Cedric, laughing. "I don't think so, Ms. Cordelia." She smiled up at her friend. "We still have too much of the world to see. Don't we, Mr. Cedric?"

He returned her smile. "That we do, Sofia." He extended his arm to her, which she accepted, and they began heading off until Sofia felt her Enchantlet activate on her other wrist.

She held it out, smiling as Chrysta came into view. "Hey, Chrysta. What's going on?"

The crystal fairy folded her arms, smiling and shrugging. "Not much. Just wanted to see if you and Cedric are up for an undercover mission."

"A what?" Cedric asked, balking. "Not _again_ …"

Sofia smiled up at him. "Oh, come on, Mr. Cedric. It could be fun!"

Seeing the excitement on his friend's face, he finally gave in and smiled, nodding. "Very well." He glanced back at Chrysta. "I guess we're in."

"Great! I'll give you the details tomorrow, since I can see you guys are busy."

"Aren't you at least going to tell us what it's about?" Sofia asked, tilting her head.

"I'll give you a hint: soon, I'll be telling you two, 'ahoy, matey!'" She winked before cutting off the connection.

Sofia laughed, realization dawning on her. "I guess it's going to be the pirate's life for us soon enough, Mr. Cedric."

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Arr."

The end

* * *

Note: The ending info is a bit of a segue and reference to the newest story that will be released soon, and I'm pretty sure you can sort of speculate on its subject matter at this point! 😊 I'll give you more info soon enough. Also, Cedric's "Not again" referenced another of my stories where they had to go undercover: "All Aboard." Haha! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see y'all around! Keep an eye out on my profile page for updated info. 😉 Also, as some of you may be wondering, what happened to _Daemno_? *shrugs* He's supposed to be the "Supreme Evil Being." Chances are he's not really gone. Where is he? Who knows? lol As far as I'm concerned, he's back in Lieslendo Caves. :p I have no further plans for him. SO! That's that. :D Later!


End file.
